The Battle of Arendelle
by NowImfrozen
Summary: Arendelle is now at war with the Southern Isles and Anna is the one who has to lead the armies. Anna will fight for Arendelle even if it means she will loose her life. (Inspired by Quest Hazel story) (cover pic created by me)
1. News

**Hey guy here is a new story! **

**Idea was inspired by: Quest Hazel**

**Hope you like it! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own frozen.**

It started out like any normal day. Elsa and I would eat breakfast, she'd do her duties, we would built a snowman, and then her and I would go to bed.

This day started off different from the start.

"Good morning Els-" I walked in the dining room and stopped when I noticed Elsa wasn't there.

"That's strange, Elsa's never late to breakfast." Anna murmured.

"She must be sleeping still..." Anna said as she ran to Elsa's room.

Anna opened the door and peaked inside. "Elsa you in here?" Anna asked.

No response.

"That's strange." Anna said shutting the door.

Anna ventured around the castle looking and then ran into Gerda.

"Hello Gerda." Anna said.

"Hello Princess, what can I do for you?" Gerda asked.

"Nothing unless you know where Elsa is." Anna said.

"Actually I do know where she is, she is in the Council room. She looked really agitated, I think I heard them talk about you." Gerda said.

"That's strange... Should I go see?" Anna asked.

"I don't know Your Highness, there were a lot of Generals." Gerda explained.

"Perfect I'll go see then." Then Anna walked off.

Gerda just face palmed and left.

Anna knocked on the huge wooden door.

Elsa opened it slowly.

"Anna what are you doing here?" Elsa said kind of nervous.

"Gerda said she heard you guys mention me so yeah here I am." Anna said.

"She should be included Your Majesty!" A General said from inside the room.

Elsa sighed and opened the door and letting Anna enter.

"Glad you could join us Your Highness." A General said.

"Okay so why does whatever this is concern me?" Anna asked.

"Well your father told us and you about your duty. Do you remember that talk." Said General Håkon.

Anna sighed

"Yes but I've failed to inform Elsa about the talk." Anna said.

"Well inform me." Elsa said kind of angry that Anna didn't tell her something.

"Papa came to me when I was 16 and told me when the time comes, I will have to lead the armies in war..." Anna said.

"Why would he choose you when I'm the Queen?" Elsa asked.

"I have fighting ability and experience and we need you too stay here and be Queen not a General of the Armies, Elsa." Anna said.

"Well I'm not sending you into war." Elsa said firmly.

"Your Majesty I'm sorry but you can not do that. You father made it a contract that Anna had to sign, which she did..." General Håkon said.

Elsa just rubbed her temples.

"It's not like we are in a war right now Elsa." Anna said rubbing Elsa's back.

Elsa looked at Anna with a look of sorrow.

"Anna, The Southern Isles declared war because they believe Hans side of the story, you know the one where I tried to kill everyone, yeah and they are sailing to Arendelle as we speak." Elsa said worried.

"Well that's awesome. You didn't

think to have this get together sooner! I have to still put everything together like oh I know the soldiers. God Elsa." Anna said rubbing her temples.

"Hey I didn't know you were a Captain till today!" Elsa said annoyed.

"How long General?" Anna asked.

"3 days at the most Your Highness." He said.

Anna got into her Captain mode fast.

"I want soldiers ready by then and artillery packed and ready to go." Anna said firmly.

"Yes Your Highness!" The Generals saluted and left.

Elsa went over and hugged Anna.

"I'm so sorry Elsa, I-" Anna was interrupted.

"No it's okay Anna, I understand. Your a leader you need to lead." Elsa said still hugging Anna.

"I love you Elsa..." Anna said hugging her tighter.

"I love you too... And we are spending the next three days by each others sides before you leave." Elsa said.

Anna smiled.

"I still don't know how long I will be gone." Anna explained.

"Don't worry about that right now. Right now you need to go tell Kristoff." Elsa said.

"Okay..." Anna had sorrow in her eyes.

"Hey it's okay, he will understand." Elsa said.

"Thanks Elsa."

Then they both left the room.

"Sir we are about 3 days away!" A crew member yelled.

"Father will not regret letting me command the armies." Hans smiled.

"The troops on the other ships are ready Your Highness." A General said.

"Excellent. Soon Arendelle will belong to the Southern Isles." Hans chuckled.

Well guys that's the first chapter!

Please review! Thanks!


	2. Telling Kristoff

**Hey guys here is the next chapter!**

**I really hope you guys like** **this story :) and please review and follow. **

Elsa and Anna wandered down to the stables and weren't surprised too find Kristoff there.

"Hey Kristoff." Anna said waving.

"Hey Anna." Kristoff said walking up and kissing her cheek.

Anna bent over to whisper something in Elsa's ear. "I can't tell him now, he's in a good mood and being cute." Anna whispered.

Elsa just face palmed and gave Anna a unamused face.

"Fine! I will." Anna said.

"Will what?" Kristoff asked.

"Kristoff I have to tell you something, and when I tell you can you please not be angry." Anna said nervously.

"No promises." Kristoff said serious.

"Ugh, ok so the thing is... I am a military General of the Armies which means I lead the whole army. We are currently at war with the Southern Isles, and they are going to be here in three days. So I will be leaving and fighting in the front lines." Anna said taking a big breath.

Kristoff just stared at her.

Anna couldn't tell if it was anger,disappointment, or sadness.

"Say something honey." Anna said worriedly.

"What do you expect me to say Anna! The woman I love is going to be fighting in a war!" Kristoff yelled.

Kristoff looked like he was on the verge of crying.

"Kristoff I-" Anna was interrupted.

"Save it. Well I guess I'm going with you." Kristoff said.

"No Kristoff, I won't let you." Anna said sternly.

"Your denying the opportunity to have another soldier." Kristoff said.

"No I'm denying my boyfriend. Kristoff I think you forget, I'm a monarch, I call the shots. ." Anna said serious.

"She got a point." Elsa cut in.

Kristoff just looked angered. He went and kicked the stable door.

"God Anna! I want to protect you!" Kristoff yelled.

"Kristoff I'm not a damsel in distress! And Elsa wants to protect me but has no choice but to stay here." Anna yelled.

"Anna you could die." Kristoff's voice cracked.

"Yes Kristoff I could. I know that you would be fine without me." Anna said saddened.

"Don't you say that! I love you Anna! I would want to kill myself if you died!" Kristoff started crying and holding Anna.

It made Anna and even Elsa very sad seeing Kristoff cry.

"Please Anna don't..." Kristoff sniffled.

"I'll make you a deal." Anna said.

"What? anything." Kristoff said looking at her.

"You go in the back of the lines. I will tell every soldier to make sure you stay in back if I have to." Anna said

Kristoff looked at her.

"But what if your hurt or worse?" Kristoff explained.

"Their are others that can help me." Anna said.

"Fine. I will listen to you." Kristoff said holding Anna.

"Thank you." Anna said.

"I love you my fiesty-commander." Kristoff chuckled.

"Oh new one now." Anna laughed.

"Come here." Kristoff said then brought Anna in for a kiss.

"Okay soldier, I got some things to do." Anna said hugging him.

"Okay." Kristoff pouted.

Anna whispered in Kristoff's ear. "We can meet tonight." Anna whispered.

Then her and Elsa walked away.

"What did you whisper?" Elsa said raising a brow.

"What is it a crime to whisper!" Anna laughed.

"Around your big sister, yes." Elsa said smiling.

"Well let's go check on how things are going." Anna said looping her arm around Elsa's.

"Prince Hans!" A General said.

"What?" Hans said annoyed.

"We will be in Skien in about two days. If I may ask Sir, why did you choose Skien?"

"It's close to the Kingdom of Arendelle and close to the water so the ships will not be spotted close." Hans said.

"Brilliant Your Highness." The General bowed.

"Come on Arendelle, this is a fight I'm waiting to see." Hans chuckled.

In case you were wondering Skien is a real place next to the town of Arendal (that's how the real Arendelle is spelled) hope you liked that little touch.

Well Until Next Time ~Nowimfrozen~


	3. Plan

**Thanks guys for following and thank you Quest Hazel for reviewing and liking the story :) **

Anna and Elsa were in the Council room with their top general, General Håkon.

"Any word on the spies General?" Anna asked.

"We sent scouts out to sea and they have not returned which is alarming." Håkon said,

"That's... Not good." Anna said

"No your Highness." Håkon shook his head saddened.

"Okay so I studied this map and I think I figured out where they might stay as a camping ground." Anna said.

Anna pointed to Skién on the map.

"Why Skién?" Elsa asked.

"It's by the water so they can dock their ships and it's close to Arendelle." Anna explained.

"I think your on to something." Håkon agreed.

"I propose we make leave tomorrow and head to Skién equipped and ready to fight so we will be ready if they are there." Anna said.

"It's your call. Just say the words and I'll ready the troops and weapons." Håkon said.

"Wait Anna, you really want to leave into a battle by tomorrow?" Elsa asked shocked.

"I won't be fighting tomorrow Elsa. It takes two days to get to Skién." Anna explained.

"I guess your right. I just hate seeing you leave so soon." Elsa said.

"I know Elsa, but I will be back before you know it." Anna smiled and she hugged her sister.

"Håkon, ready the army." Anna commanded.

Håkon left swiftly.

"Well I guess I should tell you about the type of explosive we invented." Elsa said.

"That would probably be best." Anna laughed.

Elsa showed Anna a layout of the explosive.

"So this weapon contains loads of gun powder, and it has a electric spark box shaped object right in the gun powder and all of it is surrounded by a ball of medal. All you have to do is dial is the numbers 2119 on the pad and run the hell away or throw it. Then boom, hell comes out of it." Elsa said.

"Wow that's really helpful, I'm so glad we are the only ones with it. And if I may ask why the numbers 2119?" Anna asked.

"I'm 21 your 19." Elsa smiled.

"Oh! That's cool." Anna said.

"As an extra safety pro caution I have an the blacksmiths all make medal armor for you guys because I won't lie. It will be brutal." Elsa said.

"Thank you Elsa." Anna said gratefully.

"Yep, and we should head to bed. Big day tomorrow." Elsa said.

"Is it okay if I sleep with you Elsa?" Anna asked.

"I would force you even if you didn't ask." Elsa said.

Anna just chuckled.

-Nighttime-

Anna was fiercely engaged in battle killing soldier after soldier. She was doing great until she found Hans. Her and Hans ran till they reached each other and finally their swords clashed. "You wouldn't want to kill me in front of your sister would you." Hans sneered. Anna turned around and saw me watching her. Hans took the opportunity and stabbed his sword straight through Anna. Anna gasped and fell to the ground dead. "NO!" I screamed. "Arendelle is ours!" Hans yelled.

Elsa shot up yelling Anna's name.

"Elsa, Elsa it's okay I'm right here." Anna said cradling a sobbing Elsa.

"Anna you died... Hans killed you." Elsa said in between sobs.

"No he didn't and he never will Elsa. I am okay and right here." Anna said kissing the top of Elsa's head.

Elsa's sobs died down to stifles.

"Please don't go Anna." Elsa begged.

"Elsa you know I don't have a choice." Anna said.

"I love you so much." Elsa said.

"I love you more." Anna said.

"I'm so happy to have such a brave sister." Elsa said.

"Me too." Anna said smiling.

Elsa smiled back.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Anna said laying down again.

Elsa laid down and held Anna close.

Then they both fell into a deep sleep.

~Southern Isles ship~

"Sir we are approaching Skién!" A soldier yelled.

"Get ready Arendelle. You will be mine." Hans sneered.

Things. Are about the get real.

I hope you guys liked that little sisterly fluff.

Please review thanks!

Until Next Time ~Nowimfrozen~


	4. Leaving

Anna and Elsa both woke up early to go for a walk.

"Hey Elsa I have to get ready then I'll meet you down by the pond." Anna said.

"Okay Anna." Elsa said smiling.

Anna went to her room.

There was a suite of armor waiting to be worn. Anna walked over to the stand that held the armor.

The armor had thick medal but was light enough to wear. It had the Arendelle colors which would be green and purple. It had a purple cape that had Arendelle's symbol, and a long slick blade on the side of the belt.

Anna took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing." Anna said then took the armor and put it on.

She looked in the mirror and couldn't help but be proud of herself. She looked quite fierce in the armor. And on her shoulder held a medal engraving of 5 stars surrounding another star that marked that she was the General of the Armies.

Anna gave a approving nod then left the room to meet Elsa.

Anna made it to the pond and saw Elsa waiting.

"Hello my dear sister!" Anna said playfully.

Elsa looked up and gaped at Anna.

"Wow Anna... You look awesome." Elsa said unbelievably.

"Wow I never thought I would see the day my sister said awesome." Anna laughed sitting down next to Elsa.

"Haha very funny." Elsa said looking at the detail of Anna's armor.

Anna was rubbing her temples.

Elsa noticed. "Anna what's wrong?" Elsa asked worried.

"I'm scared to death." Anna admitted.

Elsa was shocked, Anna was always brave and never admitted to being scared.

Elsa moved over to Anna and held her close while Anna put her head on Elsa's shoulder.

"Hey it's okay Anna, you are a great fighter." Elsa soothed.

"I'm not worried about me." Anna said.

Elsa looked confused

"What?" Elsa said.

"I'm worried about you Elsa." Anna said.

"Why Anna? I'm not going to war." Elsa said.

"Elsa... If I die, I'm worried you would do something to yourself." Anna explained.

Elsa had a tear running down her face.

"Anna I will admit that I would be heart broken if you died, but I know you would want me to be strong. Anna, I know you are not going to die." Elsa said.

"Elsa, life is not a fairytale. I am in the front lines and the biggest target." Anna explained.

Elsa looked down with sadness clearly showing on her face.

"I wish we could still talk while I'm gone." Anna said.

Elsa suddenly brightened.

"I think I can figure that problem out." Elsa smiled.

Elsa crafted a necklace with a medal heart locket that was medium in size.

"Here Anna." Elsa said handing it to Anna.

"Umm thanks, but how does this solve our problem?" Anna asked.

"When you open it, it will let us be able to talk face to face." Elsa said.

Then Elsa made one for herself and put it on.

Anna then put on hers.

Håkon walked up with Anna's grey horse that also had armor on it.

"Your Highness it's time." Håkon said.

Anna and Elsa stood up.

"Can you give us one more minute Håkon." Anna asked.

Håkon gave Anna her horse and left.

Elsa started crying and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Elsa, I promise I will come back." Anna said.

"You better." Elsa said sniffling.

"I love you Elsa." Anna said still hugging Elsa.

"I love you too." Elsa said hugging her tighter.

They pulled apart and stood up.

"Ready Filip?" Anna said patting her horse.

Anna mounted Filip.

Just then Kristoff rode over on his horse.

"Hey Kristoff nice of you too join." Anna said smiling.

Kristoff whistled. "Anna you look bad ass." He chuckled.

"Um I'm right here." Elsa said.

Kristoff dismounted. "I wouldn't forget saying goodbye to you Elsa." Kristoff said.

"Better not." Elsa smiled.

They both hugged and pulled apart.

"Love you sis." Kristoff said.

"Haha don't push it." Elsa said smiling.

Kristoff mounted his horse again.

"I'll see you soon." Kristoff said then bowed his head to Elsa.

Kristoff rode off.

Anna and Elsa looked at each other.

"Good bye Elsa." Anna said.

"Good bye Anna." Elsa said.

Anna turned her reins and clicked them and the horse went.

Elsa wanted to cry seeing her baby sister riding away into a battle. But she knew she had to be strong.

Anna went to the front line of the whole army next you Håkon.

"Ready your Highness?" Håkon asked.

Anna nodded.

Everyone in the town including Elsa were watching.

Anna spotted Elsa.

Anna unsheathed her sword.

"For Queen Elsa! And for Arendelle!" Anna yelled.

"Long live Queen Elsa!" The army yelled.

Anna saw Elsa smile wiping a tear.

"To Skién!" Then Anna and the army of thousands rode away leaving Arendelle.

"Goodbye Anna." Elsa said.

~in Skién~

"We have docked Your Highness." A soldier said.

"I can see that." Hans said.

Hans got onto the small row boat and they all went to Skién.

They hit land and Hans got off the small boat.

"We shall make camp here!" Hans ordered.

"I want all of our weaponry and soldiers off the ships!" Hans yelled.

"Yes Sir!" They yelled.

"Come and get me Arendelle." Hans smiled deviously.


	5. Travel

Anna and the troops rode through the dense woods for hours.

"Your Highness, it's getting late. We should set up camp." Håkon said.

"Very well. There is a clearing up ahead and we will set up there." Anna said.

They reached a bare patch of land in the woods.

All of the troops set up tents.

Anna went to the Generals tent where all of the Generals go and figure out the next move.

"Okay your Highness, we know right now that the Southern Isles army probably already hit Norwegian land and have set up camp, probably in Skién." A General said.

"What should our next move be?" Håkon asked.

"When we arrive, there will a fairly large hill, I'm betting they will be behind it. We will use the element of surprise, our first hit will be something they won't expect, the bomb or explosive whatever Elsa named it." Anna explained.

"That's... Brilliant, Your Highness." Håkon said.

"Our men will be on the other side ready to charge after the bombs go off." Anna said.

"Yes, Your Highness." Håkon bowed.

"Can you guys just call me General Anna or something? I'm not Into that royal stuff right now." Anna explained,

"Yes, General Anna." Håkon smiled and saluted.

"Dismissed Gentlemen." Anna said then left the tent.

Kristoff found Anna.

"Hello honey!" Kristoff said kissing her cheek.

"Hey Kristoff, I've been thinking." Anna said.

"Well that's dangerous." Kristoff laughed as Anna swatted him.

"Do you even know how to use a sword?" Anna said raising a brow.

"Yes! I mean kind of..." Kristoff said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Come on." Anna said walking away.

"What, where?" Kristoff asked.

"Your going to learn." Anna said.

Anna unsheathed her sword.

"Come on." Anna said.

"Fine." Then Kristoff unsheathed his sword.

Anna charged at him knocking the blade out of his hands.

"What! I wasn't ready!" Kristoff yelled.

"Always be ready." Anna smirked.

Kristoff charged and their swords clashed.

Kristoff was doing good but then Anna tripped him and knocked the sword away.

"How are you suppose to be able to live when you can't even beat me Kristoff?" Anna asked.

Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"Okay one more time." Kristoff said.

Their swords clashed again and this time Kristoff took the upper hand and tripped Anna and pointed the sword to her chest.

"Ha!" Kristoff laughed.

Anna smirked then swung her leg and tripped him.

"Keep focused!" Anna said laughing.

They both got up.

"Go practice Kristoff." Anna ordered.

"Bossy are we?" Kristoff chucked.

"I'm the General." Anna smirked then left.

"She's so hot." Kristoff laughed.

Anna went to her tent and sat down on the makeshift bed.

Anna looked at her locket and opened it.

The locket lit up them flashed and Elsa appeared.

"Anna!" Elsa said happily.

"Elsa!" Anna laughed,

"How are you guys?" Elsa asked.

"We are good actually. We just figured out what strategy to use and I think it will be successful." Anna smiled.

"That's great news Anna." Elsa smiled.

"So how are you and Arendelle?" Anna asked.

"Arendelle is fine, and I'm alright I guess, as an older sister I will never be fine when my sister is at war." Elsa explained.

"True. True." Anna nodded.

"Anna when you are in battle, focus on your surroundings, just remember I am in a safe place not you so pay attention to what your doing." Elsa said sternly.

"Yes, Elsa." Anna smiled.

"General Anna!" Håkon yelled walking in.

"What now?" Anna said annoyed.

Elsa started chuckling at the sight in front of her.

"They want to know the plan for tomorrow." Håkon said.

"Håkon you could have handled that. We are just traveling." Anna explained.

"Sorry." Håkon said smiling sheepishly.

He bowed and left.

Anna just shook her head.

"It's like we hire idiots sometimes." Anna laughed.

Elsa nodded smiling.

"So... They call you General Anna now?" Elsa said raising a brow smiling.

"Yeah I figured it's easier to say than my royal title, and besides I'm focused on just being a General right now." Anna explained.

"That's understandable." Elsa nodded.

"So I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Anna asked.

"Sure, I would love to." Elsa smiled.

"Okay bye Elsa, love you!" Anna said.

"Bye Anna, love you too!" Elsa said.

Then Anna closed the locket.

Anna laid down and went to sleep.

~Southern Isles camp~

"What's your plan Sir?" A General asked.

"Wait for them to come then hit them with everything." Hans said simply.

A horse came galloping in with a soldier on it.

"Sir! I'm back." He said.

"What news do you have spy?" Hans asked.

"It's the Princess, she is the army's General." He said.

"Wow well isn't it my lucky day! I get to kill Anna!" Hans laughed.

"Well Elsa get ready to be an only child." Hans sneered.

"I will see you soon Anna." Hans smirked.


	6. A Gift

**Thank you** **for all those reviews Quest Hazel I'm glad you like this story so much :) **

** I'm sure you guys like it when a author updates everyday lol.**

**Well here ya go! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own frozen nor will I ever**.

Anna and the army had been traveling for hours and they all knew that they would make it to Skién by tonight.

"We are almost there Gentleman!" Anna yelled.

Some cheered albeit the ones that were tired of travel.

Things were going smoothly till she heard the thundering sound of hooves coming.

Anna clutched the handle of her sword.

Just then a rider came up from behind her.

She looked at him and noticed he wore Arendellian colors.

"Your Highness, I have been traveling for a day and hours carrying an object for you from Her Majesty." He explained.

"Name soldier?" Anna asked.

"Ander." He said.

"Okay Ander, may I receive this object now?" Anna asked.

He nodded and gave her something that was wrapped.

They were still riding while she opened it.

Before she opened it she noticed it was round in shape and quite hard and sturdy as if it were medal.

Anna opened it and her mouth dropped not from shock but from beauty.

In her hands she held a silver woman's crown. It had silver to match her armor and it had an almost ice like appearance of jewels encrusted on the rim of the crown. Anna noticed it wasn't a tiara like normal woman's royalty wore but a crown feminine enough for a woman to wear, plus crowns are a lot stronger and bolder to wear.

The men next to her were smiling.

"Put it on Your Highness, you deserve it." Håkon said.

Anna smiled at him.

Anna was about to put it on but someone stopped her.

"A Princess should not be putting on her own crown." Kristoff smiled.

Kristoff took it from her and placed it on her head.

Anna sat back up with a proud smile on her face.

Several soldiers clapped and cheered yelling 'Princess Anna!'

~hours later~

They kept on moving after that and finally they arrived at Skién.

"We're here!" Anna yelled.

Just like Anna had predicted, there was a valley that she said the Southern Isles army would be on the other side of.

Anna dismounted and told the men to set up camp.

Her and the General all went to the side of the hill and looked over it.

They were all on their bellies crawling till they could see the other side.

Sure enough Anna was right, Hans and his armies were there camping.

"You were right General Anna." Håkon said.

"Yeah but I didn't know Hans was the General..." Anna said shocked.

"Of course they would send Hans, no one cares if he dies." Håkon said.

"True." Anna said nodding.

"We have to make sure our camp is set up far behind so they won't here or see us." Another General said.

They all nodded.

"Tomorrow will be our first strike at dawn. We will throw the explosives over the hill over to them. After their done dealing with hell we will start sending men." Anna explained.

They nodded.

They all scooted back till it was safe to get up and walk back.

Anna got up in front of her troops and told them her plan.

They all loved the plan and cheered for their General.

"Get some sleep men, tomorrow we will keep Arendelle safe for good!" Anna yelled.

They all saluted her.

She smiled and saluted back.

Then they all dispersed.

Anna headed back to her tent but then got stopped by Anders.

"Your Highness." He said.

"Oh hi Ander, I thought you would have headed back.

"Actually I was, but I figured why not stay and help." He explained.

"Ander you realize you could die right?" Anna said.

"Yes I do, but I actually am a soldier but I didn't get called to come. I would like to help." He said.

"Okay Ander, I am proud of your bravery, I will arrange for you to get some armor." Anna said.

"What weapon would you like me to have?" He asked.

"Do you fancy a sword or rifle?" Anna asked.

"Sword I guess, and don't worry I have had training and such." He said smiling.

"Okay just go to the armory tent over there and tell them I sent you." Anna smiled.

"Thank you, Your Highness." He bowed.

"Just General please." Anna said.

He nodded and left.

Anna went and sat in her tent.

Anna couldn't help but feel a sense of authority when she wore a crown.

She smiled and realized she needed to call Elsa and thank and update her.

She took off the locket and opened it.

Again it flashed and then Elsa appeared.

"Hey Elsa!" Anna waved.

"Hey Anna! I see you got my gift." Elsa smiled.

"Yes it's beautiful!" Anna said.

"I would hope so because I made it." Elsa laughed.

"What Elsa you made this?!" Anna said unbelievably.

"Yep, it took awhile but it's worth it. You look pretty cool in it." Elsa said smiling.

"Wow, I never thought I see the day where my sister said cool." Anna laughed.

"You won't live another day if you keep saying that." Elsa said smirking.

Anna just laughed.

"Okay so tomorrow is the day?" Elsa said serious.

"Sadly, but I know we will be victorious." Anna said.

"I hope so, try not to get hurt though." Elsa said sincerely.

"I'll try, we have a first aid anyway." Anna said.

"Still..." Elsa said looking down.

"Hey Elsa, don't be sad, I told you I would be home soon." Anna said smiling reassuringly.

"I know, I just want you safe though." Elsa said.

"All of have times where we won't be safe Elsa." Anna said seriously.

"I love you Anna, and I'm so proud of you." Elsa said.

"I love you too, and I'm proud of you too, you have been strong for me." Anna said.

Elsa smiled

"Just make sure you let me know that your alive and well." Elsa said.

"Unless I'm dead I won't answer or call okay." Anna said.

Elsa nodded.

They both grew silent.

Elsa spoke up.

"You better wear that crown, that took forever!" Elsa said laughing.

"I will." Anna said chucking.

"I have to go." Anna said sadly.

"Goodbye Anna." Elsa said.

"Goodbye." Anna said then closed. The locket.

Anna left the tent to check how thing were going.

She walked up to Kristoff.

"Kristoff remember to stay in the back, I'm not afraid to lock you up if you disobey." Anna said in a authoritative voice.

"I understand." He nodded.

"Okay, I love you." Then she wrapped him in a hug.

He returned the gesture happily.

"Whatever happens, just remember that I love you." She said still hugging him.

"You are my true love Anna." He said then kissed her.

They kissed passionately they didn't care that everyone started staring.

They broke apart and started laughing.

"I swear we can never get privacy when surrounded by an army." Kristoff laughed.

Anna nodded laughing.

"Well let's go to sleep fiesty pants." Kristoff said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Anna said then left.

~Southern Isles camp~

"All of you will be separated Into groups! Group one, Calvary, group two, Artillery, and group three, archery!" Hans yelled to his army.

"I want to the archers to come with me, bring your bows and we will go behind the trees and in the trees. I want is to be the back up." Hans explained.

"So will the rest be in the ground fight?" A General asked.

"Of course you idiot!" Hans yelled.

The General shut up.

All the groups dispersed and went to ready their weapons.

"We will fight at dawn, I know they are here..." Hans said.

Hans put his gold crown on and sheathed his sword.

"I'm ready Arendelle." He smiled.

Well that was a long chapter... Anyway get ready to go to war.

I'm going to make it intense so be prepared.

Until Next Time ~Nowimfrozen~


	7. The Battle of Skién

**Warning intense violent chapter.**

**I really appreciate the reviews Quest Hazel it makes me happy to see the person that inspired this story likes it so much**.

Dawn had risen and today was the day.

Anna led the army to the back of the hill.

Men a couple meters away stood by the catapults waiting for the signal.

There were three catapults all holding the explosives.

Anna and the Generals were the only ones with the small sized bombs hooked onto their belts.

Anna looked back at the men next to the catapults and nodded.

They nodded back and launched the bombs.

The bombs flew over all of their heads.

They all grew silent and then heard the ammunition explode.

Men in the Southern Isles army were screaming and some were on fire burning to death. Hans witnessed everything from the tree-line in complete horror and shock.

Everything was on fire and men were frantically running around.

"Get ready men!" Hans yelled.

Anna and the Calvary were on their horses while the men in artillery were on the ground. Anna put Kristoff in the back of Calvary so he was at least safer on a horse.

They rode to the top of the mountain.

Anna lifted up her sword.

"For Arendelle!" She yelled then charged.

Thousands of battle cries were heard as they all ran or rode down the hill.

Hans army and Calvary charged as well.

Both armies clashed and it turned into complete horror.

Anna witnessed men being beheaded, many being shot, and many stabbed.

Anna killed many, her horse ran and with every swipe of her sword it would always make contact with someone's neck.

And well you can picture what happened to that person...

Anna saw another man on a horse galloping towards her.

Anna looked at her belt and saw a hand sized musket on her belt.

She unlatched it and aimed it at the man.

She fired and it hit it's mark.

The man looked at Anna with utter sadness and albeit he was thinking about his family.

He rolled off of his horse and hit the ground. He died the next second.

Anna had so much pain running through her head, she knew that image would haunt her.

Anna got out of her daze and noticed men were charging at her.

She would stab them or even behead them, Anna started to become something she never wanted to be, a murderer.

Anna hated the thought that she was killing someone's father or husband. She had to block that thought out and focus on ending the enemy.

Many men were dying from both armies and finally the battle started to end.

So she thought.

She saw the last man be killed.

Anna got off her horse and ran to Kristoff. Just then a survivor from the enemy appeared.

The survivor charged at Anna.

Kristoff saw and started running.

The man knocked full force into Anna and she hit the ground hard.

She started having stars in her vision.

He didn't have a weapon so he forced his fists into any part of Anna. Anna tried but failed at taking him down since being now very weak.

Anna's nose started bleeding and she started to spit up blood, the man also gave her at least one black eye.

Kristoff arrived and threw off the man and held his hands behind his back.

Turns out the man is a General.

Håkon ran over to Anna and stabled her against himself.

Anna wiped the blood off her mouth and nose as best she could

"I-I'm okay..." She said.

Håkon and Anna walked over to the man Kristoff held.

"Your a General." Anna said.

"Yes, and just to let you know Anna, Hans will kill you..." The man sneered.

"I will let you go, but tell Hans we have weaponry he can only dream of having and we will use it on every single man he has, including him." Anna said poking her sword at his neck.

The man smiled evilly.

Anna looked at him with confusion~

'Why is this man just smiling at me, he's creeping me out.' She thought.

~at the tree line~

"Get ready to fire... On my signal." Hans smiled.

"What target Sir?" An Archer asked.

"The bloody one wearing a crown! you dimwit." He said pointing.

The archer nodded and pulled back his bow.

He awaited Hans signal.

"Now." Hans said grinning.

The archer let go of the string and the arrow went flying.

~Battle field~

The arrow hit right on the part of Anna's shoulder that was not protected by armor.

Anna staggered back and felt a sharp intense pressure on her right shoulder.

She looked down and saw a arrow sticking out of it.

She was too shocked to scream.

Anna fell and Håkon caught her and placed her on the ground slowly.

"Anna!" Kristoff yelled.

Kristoff dropped the man and ran to her.

Anna just stared at him.

"Anna I have to pull it out." He said a tear rolling down his cheek.

Anna just stared. She was in a state of panic.

He yanked it out quickly and Anna screamed with tears rolling down her face.

"We need a first aid!" Håkon yelled.

Håkon looked at his General with despair.

The first aids came and put Anna on a stretcher.

Anna started loosing consciousness from blood loss.

"Anna stay awake were almost there." Kristoff said.

They made it to the first aid tent and they placed her on a bed.

Anna closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

Well that was intense and that was just the first battle! Hehe I'm evil aren't I?

Leave your thoughts in the reviews please!

Until Next Time ~Nowimfrozen~


	8. Awakening

Due to the intensity of the battle it wore Anna out to the point where she was still in bed asleep after two days.

The First Aids helped Anna's wound by putting disinfectant ointment on It and stitched it up. They had taken off her armor and put a cloth bandage over the wound.

Anna slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus to get rid of the blurriness.

She noticed that was back in her tent and in a silk hospital gown.

"Kristoff?!" Anna called horsily.

Her voice was very dry and quiet, albeit from all the battle cries and yells.

Kristoff somehow heard and ran in.

"Anna!" He said wrapping his arms around her.

She winced and he noticed and let go.

"So how long have I been out." Anna asked horsely.

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck.

"Almost three days considering it's like ten at night.

Anna just now realized it was late.

"You should go back to sleep..." Kristoff said turning to leave.

"Kristoff... Can you sleep with me tonight?" Anna said shyly.

"Of course Anna." Kristoff said smiling reassuringly.

Kristoff laid down on the other side of Anna and she immediately cuddled up to him.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

Anna fell asleep within minutes.

~Arendelle~

Elsa paced around her room, ice started covering her room.

Elsa had tears in her eyes.

"Anna said she wouldn't call me only if she died." Elsa said bursting into tears.

Elsa already had tried calling Anna multiple times but all were without answer.

Elsa looked down at the locket and took it off.

"One more time." Elsa said aloud.

She opened it and waited.

~Camp~

Kristoff noticed something flashing on Anna's neck and noticed it was the locket.

He carefully took it off Anna so she wouldn't wake up.

He opened it and Elsa appeared.

"Elsa?" Kristoff said confused.

Elsa gasped.

"Kristoff?!" Elsa said smiling yet curious as to why Kristoff answered.

"Did you call or something?" He said awkwardly.

"Yes! Where's Anna! She said she would call me everyday unless she was dead!" Elsa said sadly.

"Oh! Well Anna is okay now." Kristoff said showing her Anna.

Elsa saw Anna's sleeping form cuddled up to Kristoff.

Elsa had happy tears now.

"What do mean okay now..." Elsa asked worriedly.

"The war was pretty victorious, we won and we were heading back but then a Southern Isles General took down Anna, thankfully I caught him before he killed her, but then she got shot by an arrow, we still don't know where it came from." Kristoff explained.

Elsa has her hands over her mouth with tears in her eyes.

"My poor baby sister." Elsa said.

"She's one hell of a fighter though." Kristoff said.

Anna started grabbing Kristoff frantically and hid her face in his chest.

Then she started screaming but her screams were very cracked due to her dry voice at the moment.

"Kristoff do something!" Elsa yelled.

"Anna! Hey it's okay I'm right here." He said rubbing her back.

Anna shot up and started gasping for breath.

"K-Kristoff I k-killed h-him!" Anna said in tears.

"What Anna, it's okay." Kristoff cooed.

Anna shook her head sobbing and dug her head into his chest again.

"Anna." Elsa said.

Anna knew that voice.

"Elsa..." Anna said sniffling.

Anna looked at the locket in Kristoff's hands.

"It's okay I'm right here Anna." Elsa cooed.

Anna's whimpers died down and she just held Kristoff.

"Elsa, I killed them..." Anna sniffled.

"Anna they were horrible men anyway." Elsa said looking at her baby sister with sadness.

Anna shook her head.

"No they were just following orders, I saw the way he looked at me." Anna said in despair.

Elsa started crying.

"Anna, this war isn't over. You have to be strong, those men are killing your men that have families too Anna..." Elsa explained.

Anna nodded.

"Okay Elsa..." Anna nodded again.

"Get some rest honey, you have a big day tomorrow." Elsa said smiling slightly.

"Okay goodnight Elsa, I love you." Anna said.

"I love you too." Elsa said.

Anna snuggled back into Kristoff's chest and he held her close again.

"Thank you Kristoff..." Elsa said sincerely.

"No problem." Kristoff said smiling.

"Love ya bro." Elsa said awkwardly.

"Ha! I knew you would come around!" Kristoff yelled.

"Shh!" Anna said then whacked him.

"Ow..." Anna said.

"See you hurt yourself trying to get me to shut up feisty-pants." Kristoff said laughing.

Anna just shook her head.

Elsa was laughing at the couple.

"Goodnight you two." Elsa said smiling.

"Good night Sis-" he was cut off because Elsa hung up with a unamused look on her face.

"I love this family..." Kristoff smiled the fell into a slumber.

~Southern Isles camp~

Hans and his top General's all sat at a large round table.

"Sir what's our next plan? Our armies are vanquished." A General asked.

Hans chuckled evilly.

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to have sent my whole army with only 7,000 men out there." Hans sneered.

Silence.

"Well do you!" Hans yelled.

"No Sire." The General said.

Hans stood up grabbing his dagger.

He walked to the General.

He stabbed the dagger into the wood mere inches away from the mans hand.

He gulped.

"I won't have any room for doubt in this army Generals." Hans said serious.

"Yes Sire." The General's said nodding quickly.

"Good, now let's prepare our next move." Hans smiled.


	9. Grimslad

Hans had moved his whole army east to a place known as Grimslad.

Hans moved his army with a evil smirk on his face.

"Arendelle will never know what's coming." He said smiling.

~Arendelle camp~

"General Anna!" Håkon yelled.

Anna walked out of her tent.

"The Southern Isles army have moved to Grimslad!" He said angered.

"That coward!" Anna said furious.

"How long a journey?" Anna asked.

"About a days journey." Håkon said.

"Tell the troops to saddle up, we leave in an hour." Anna said.

Håkon nodded and left.

Anna went back into her tent and saw her armor on a stand.

"Well here we go again." Anna muttered.

Kristoff walked in already in his armor.

"I heard the news, were leaving in an hour! Did you even inform Elsa?" Kristoff said shocked.

Anna shook her head.

"No, someone else will inform her I'm sure..." Anna said unsure.

Kristoff looked sadly at his girlfriend.

"Well I guess you have to put your armor on again, that will probably hurt your shoulder, I'll help you." Kristoff said smirking.

Anna smiled at him.

Kristoff walked over and helped pull her dress off of her. He made sure he was very gentle around her shoulder injury.

Kristoff smiled down at her and she smiled at him.

Her grabbed her hips and brought his lips to her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

They kissed so passionately that they were gasping for breath.

"We...have...to leave soon..." Anna said in between kisses.

They both stopped and Kristoff stroked her hair.

"When we get back were getting married." Kristoff said smiling.

Anna nodded with a smile.

Kristoff took the armor off the stand and carefully put it on Anna.

He even tied her belt for her and put her sword and sheath on the belt.

"Your missing something." Kristoff pondered.

"Oh yeah." He said then walked away to get something.

He came back with Anna's crown.

"Here you are my Princess." He smiled at placed the crown on her head.

"Well let's get out of here soldier." She said smiling.

He smiled and they walked out the door.

Everyone packed their things and got on their horses and then they were off.

They would make it to Grimslad by sundown.

Kind of short chapter but I wanted them to have a Kristanna moment. Anyway just like Skién, Grimslad is a real place in Norway.

Until Next Time ~Nowimfrozen~


	10. Hans plan

"Sir what do you propose we use on the Arendellian?" A General asked.

"I contacted my father, and he said to use everything we have." Hans said.

"So just the men?" The General asked.

Hans nodded.

"So they have explosive... And we just have men..." The General said annoyed.

"I didn't know what explosives were till a couple days ago! Out of all the nations Arendelle had to invent it first." Hans said angered.

Hans stood there deep in thought.

"General?" Hans said.

"Yes Sir?" The General said.

"What advantage to we have that Arendelle doesn't?" Hans smiled.

The General thought for a moment.

"More... Men?" The General asked.

"Yes! We have an advantage, if we send fleet after fleet eventually the Arendellians will die off." Hans explained.

"Brilliant Sir." The General smiled.

~Arendelle camp~

The army had arrived at Grimslad about an hour ago and had already set up camp.

They were waiting to hear Anna's plan.

Anna spoke up.

The Generals and her were in there war council tent.

"I think we should just use the artillery and Calvary not the explosives." Anna explained.

"Why General Anna?" Håkon asked.

"Hans army will be small now, we can take them out without it, you guys and I will be the only ones with the explosives on our belts, you are permitted to use them." Anna said.

"Good plan General Anna." Håkon bowed his head.

The rest nodded.

"Dismissed." Anna said.

Anna left the tent and went into her tent.

She took off her locket and opened it.

It flashed and Elsa appeared.

Anna always wondered how Elsa always had time to talk to her.

"Hey Anna!" Elsa said smiling.

"Hey Elsa..." Anna said biting her lip.

Elsa stared at her with a perplexed look.

"What?" Anna said.

"Your biting you lip, you always do that when your hiding something." Elsa said raising a brow.

"Okay you got me, Hans moved his army to Grimslad and we followed and are actually there now." Anna said.

Elsa looked at her with shock.

"Anna you didn't tell me! I need to know this stuff!" Elsa said angered.

"I thought someone would have told you." Anna explained.

"No I sent messengers to Skién but obviously you left before they could get to you." Elsa explained.

"I'm sorry Elsa." Anna said sadly.

"It's fine Anna, but please tell me your not going to war today." Elsa said.

Anna shook her head.

"No, we will when they show signs of hostility." Anna said.

Elsa nodded.

"How's the shoulder and... Face." Elsa asked observing her sister.

"My shoulders still sore, probably because I'm having to wear this armor and it doesn't relieve any pressure on my wound, and my face is fine just bruised." Anna explained.

Elsa nodded.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that..." Elsa said sadly.

"Yeah but I think the worse part is over, Hans soldiers are diminishing." Anna said.

"That's good news." Elsa said nodding.

~outside Anna's tent~

Two of Hans soldiers lurked around the Arendellian camp.

They took out two Aredellian soldiers and put on their uniforms to disguise themselves.

They walked over to the bomb artillery tent.

"Hans said to take some of these small ones." One said whispering.

They shoved them in their pockets.

"He said ignite the large ones." One said smiling.

They took their matches and lit several and ran away.

They managed to slip out of the camp without being sighted.

~in Anna's tent~

"They have been surprisingly quiet." Anna said.

BOOM!

Anna jumped.

"Anna, what was that?!" Elsa asked worriedly.

Just then Kristoff ran in.

"Anna we have been attacked! They blew up all of the explosives!" Kristoff yelled.

"This isn't happening." Anna said rubbing her temples.

Kristoff ran to her and held her.

"Anna I think that's a sign of hostility..." Elsa said with a serious tone in her voice.

Anna nodded slowly.

"Kristoff are you ready?" Anna asked.

Kristoff nodded.

Anna stood up and put her sword in her sheath and her crown on.

"I'll see you soon Elsa, I promise." Anna said.

"I love you." Elsa said in tears.

"I love you too." Anna said sincerely.

Anna walked out of the tent and Kristoff closed the locket.

The Battle of Grimslad is coming...


	11. Snow

Anna walked around what used to be their camp.

Around fifty men lost their lives.

Anna walked back into her tent and sat on the ground.

'Hans that coward, instead of waiting to fight face to face he wanted to just blow up the camp... That won't stop us Hans.' Anna thought angrily.

Kristoff rushed in and spotted Anna sitting on the ground.

Anna felt something cold and soft hit her face. She wiped it off and noticed it was... Snow.

Anna looked up at Kristoff smiling.

"Well come on Feisty-pants!" Kristoff said motioning her to go outside.

When Anna walked out she noticed that snow started falling heavily.

Anna thought that was vey weird considering she had just been outside and I had no trace of snow.

Anna just shrugged and picked up some snow to throw at Kristoff.

They were finally having fun, after everything they had been through.

They enjoyed every bit of it knowing that it maybe their last chance of being able to play with others, or witness snow falling.

Anna and Kristoff sat down on a log laughing.

"That snow came out of nowhere!" Anna said laughing.

"What if Elsa made it?" Kristoff said raising a brow.

Anna thought for a moment.

"That would be cool if Elsa did but I don't think her magic reaches this far..." Anna explained.

Kristoff nodded.

"Maybe." He shrugged.

Kristoff looked at Anna with a loving smile of his face.

Anna looked at him confused.

"What?" Anna said confused.

"Nothing, I just love you and think your beautiful." Kristoff said smiling.

Anna smiled.

"I love you too my handsome Prince, or soon to be Prince." Anna said smiling.

Kristoff kissed her lovingly.

"Do you think Elsa would bless the marriage?" Kristoff asked.

"Why wouldn't she?" Anna said smiling.

"True, I haven't tried to kill you." Kristoff said nodding.

"In his defense he left me for dead not try to kill me." Anna said laughing.

"Good point." Kristoff said laughing.

Anna cuddled up to him.

"For wearing only armor, I'm surprisingly warm." Anna said.

"Yeah me too." Kristoff said nodding.

"I hope the Southern Isles are not prepared for snow." Anna said.

Kristoff nodded.

"That would help." He said.

"The Generals want me to decide if we should strike tomorrow." Anna said.

"Are we prepared for battle?" Kristoff asked.

Anna nodded.

"We decided to just use our belt explosives, oh yeah here." Anna said.

Anna took one explosive off her belt and gave Kristoff it.

"Just in case." Anna said.

"Thanks." Kristoff said taking it and clipping it to his belt.

"Well we should sleep." Anna said.

Kristoff nodded.

"Wanna come with me." Anna said.

"Oh yeah." Kristoff said seductively.

Anna laughed.

"Come on." Then they left to what was now "their" tent.

Kristoff had fallen asleep and cuddled Anna up to him.

Anna couldn't sleep, she was so worried about tomorrow. Anna still could not stop the nightmares and horrible thoughts, so that is why Kristoff always slept with her.

Anna had enough, she mine as well call Elsa, after all it could be the last time she sees or talks to her sister.

Anna took off her locket and opened the locket.

Elsa appeared.

"Hey Elsa." Anna whispered.

"Anna I was worried sick! What happened!" Elsa said worried.

"Shh! You'll wake Kristoff up." Anna said turning the locket so she could see Kristoff's sleeping form.

"Why... Are you sleeping with Krostoff?" Elsa said raising a brow.

"Chill we haven't done anything, and he helps me with my nightmares." Anna said.

Elsa nodded.

"Okay I understand, so what happened?" Elsa asked.

"Southern Isles men slipped in and blew up our explosive supply..." Anna said annoyed.

"That's not good." Elsa said.

"Nope." Anna shook her head.

Anna bit her lip.

"Anna." Elsa said staring her down.

"Shit." Anna whispered.

Elsa looked unamused and motioned for her to speak what she is hiding.

Anna looked sadly at Elsa.

"Elsa... Were going into battle tomorrow." Anna said.

Elsa looked shocked.

"No Anna-" Elsa got cut off.

"Elsa we have to..." Anna said.

"Your the leader just tell them not yet." Elsa said with tears in her eyes.

"Elsa I decided it, because we need to end this. They will grow stronger the longer we wait." Anna explained.

"I understand." Elsa said wiping her tears.

"Elsa, I'm going to be okay." Anna said.

"You don't know that, you nearly died last time." Elsa said.

"I only got injured at the end of the battle." Anna said.

"True." Elsa said.

"I love you Elsa." Anna said.

"You are so brave Anna and I am proud to call you my sister." Elsa said.

Anna had a tear run down her cheek.

"I love you Anna." Elsa said.

"Goodbye Elsa." Anna said.

"This is not goodbye, I will see you soon." Elsa said smiling reassuringly.

Anna nodded.

Elsa closed the locket.

Anna held the locket to her chest.

"I sure hope I will see you soon Elsa." Anna said.

Then Anna fell into a slumber.


	12. The Battle of Grimslad

**We just had a hurricane so I'm just glad I still have wifi right now lol.**

**anyways here is another battle.**

**Warning: Violence **

Anna woke up early once again.

She put on her armor, sheathed her sword, and put on her crown.

She walked outside and noticed it had heavily snowed last night because the snow looked about two feat now.

"I sure hope that will stall Hans..." Anna muttered.

Anna saw her army all aligned and ready.

Anna mounted her steed and took the time to make sure Kristoff was in the back, and he was.

Anna turned her horse to face her army.

"Men, many of you will loose your lives, you have so much bravery and selflessness. I want to thank you all for your service. Today, this war will end." Anna said sternly.

All of her army if 8,000 saluted her.

Anna saluted back.

"Onward!" Anna yelled.

Then they traveled to where the soon to be battle would take place.

~Southern Isles Camp~

Hans smiled as he led his army.

Hans wore his gold crown and had a red cloak.

This time, Hans would fight.

Hans led an army of only 8,000 men (first fleet) to what would soon be the battle field.

~Arendelle army~

Anna made it to a flat snow covered area.

"General Anna, how do you know he will fight today?" Håkon asked.

"I sent spies yesterday." Anna said not taking her attention off the field.

Håkon nodded slowly.

They spotted men coming one after another wearing red armor.

Anna turned to face her army.

"We will fight with bravery men! Not the cowardliness Hans has!" Anna yelled.

The men chanted in agreement.

Kristoff and Anna locked eyes.

Anna mouthed 'I love you' and he mouthed it back.

Anna turned around and noticed Hans was in the front of his army.

"Finally." Anna muttered.

Anna lifted up her sword as did Hans.

"For Arendelle!" Anna yelled.

"For the Southern Isles!" Hans yelled.

The armies on both sides charged until they clashed.

It only took moments for the snow to be covered in blood.

Anna made her way to Hans.

Anna had to make it out of the intensity of the front lines first.

Men were trying to go after Anna but she would simply make a swipe of her sword to their necks.

She saw Hans fighting on his horse in the distance.

Anna failed to pay attention for that one split second.

A man shot his musket and it hit her horse.

They horse fell as did Anna.

The horse landed on Anna's leg and she screamed in pain.

She tried to remove herself from the horse fighting tears.

The snow was only two feat so her leg was just on the ground not on the snow.

Anna had to turn her body a full 180 degrees.

It hurt like hell having to twist her leg around but it worked.

Anna managed to use her elbows to slip away from her now lifeless horse.

She looked back one more time at what used to be her life long companion Filip.

Anna stood up with the help of her sword.

She used the sword to help her walk.

Anna took out her hand sized musket.

Men charged at her and she would have to use her musket and focus because she could only use the musket with one hand due to the grip on her sword in the other hand.

Anna saw Hans by himself watching her with a evil smirk.

Anna made it through his line injured but alive.

She stood across from him.

"Nice of you to show up coward." Anna said angered.

Hans shrugged.

"I think I have enough men to do the job." Hans said with a smirk.

"Look around Hans, your losing!" Anna yelled.

Hans looked around with an unamused look.

"Sure my first fleets losing but the others should be here soon." Hans said with a smirk.

Anna's eyes widened.

"Well your going to be pretty busy, so I'll just leave now." Hans said mounting his horse.

Anna shook her head slowly.

"Go to hell." Anna said angered.

Hans shrugged.

"I guess we will meet again here an in hell." He said with a smirk then left.

Anna saw the army approaching.

Kristoff came running up with his horse.

"Anna!" He yelled.

Anna looked at Kristoff shocked.

"What the hell Kristoff! You disobeyed me!" Anna yelled angered.

"Punish me later." Kristoff said dismounting.

He noticed Anna was injured so he lifted her up bridal style and put her on his horse.

He got on after then horse went.

"Kristoff we can't abandoned them!" Anna yelled.

"Tell them to fall back!" Kristoff yelled.

Anna spotted Håkon.

"Håkon we have to fall back! Their are more coming!" Anna yelled over the noise.

Håkon nodded.

"Go I've got this!" He yelled.

Anna nodded and the horse ran back to camp again.

~Arendelle Camp~

Kristoff placed Anna on her bed.

He checked her leg.

It was severely swollen.

"Anna I have to reset the bone." Kristoff said saddened.

"No it's going to hurt!" Anna said tears spilling.

"I know honey, it will get worse if I don't though..." Kristoff said.

"Wait. Can I call Elsa? She helps." Anna said.

Kristoff nodded.

Anna opened the locket and Elsa appeared.

"Anna!" Elsa said.

"E-Elsa..." Anna said in tears.

"Anna what's wrong!" Elsa said worried.

"We had to fall back. I'm such a failure Elsa!" Anna cried.

"No Anna don't say that! It's not your fault." Elsa said.

"Yes it is. I told them Hans army had probably gotten smaller but I was wrong." Anna said crying.

Elsa had tears in her eyes.

"Thousands lost their lives because of me! I'm a failure!" Anna said angry with herself.

"No Anna! Don't ever say that!" Elsa said angered.

"Why!" Anna yelled.

"You won last time! You can do it again!" Elsa said.

"Anna we have to reset it..." Kristoff said.

Anna nodded.

"Reset what Anna?" Elsa asked in a worried tone.

"I broke my leg, they killed Filip, and he landed on me." Anna said sad again.

Elsa cried. "I'm right here for you Anna." Elsa said.

Anna nodded.

"Don't leave please..." Anna said to Elsa.

"Never." Elsa said.

Anna held the locket to her chest.

"O-okay Kristoff..." Anna said.

"Okay I'll count to three. 1, 2, 3." Kristoff said then snapped the bone into place.

Anna screamed and Kristoff went to hold her.

He took the locket and held it up for her while she sobbed in his chest.

Elsa was in tears. She hated hearing and seeing Anna in pain.

"Good job honey." Kristoff said kissing her forehead.

"You are so strong Anna." Elsa said sniffling.

Anna finally looked up at her.

"I-I love y-you." Anna said sniffling.

"I love you too sweetie." Elsa said.

Kristoff closed the locket.

Håkon walked in.

"General Anna, the men retreated and for some reason so did the Southern Isles." Håkon said.

"How many men accounted for?" Anna asked.

"6,500 men." Håkon said bowing his head.

"And we started with 8,000 men in this battle?" Anna asked.

Håkon nodded.

"Tell the men to get the rest they deserve." Anna said.

Håkon bowed and left.

Anna fell into a slumber in Kristoff's arms minutes later.

Well that was an interesting chapter! Not every war in is one in one battle guys and good does not always win! Anna will go through some serious troubles.

Until Next Time ~Nowimfrozen~


	13. Broken

The Doctor had observed Anna's leg and told her even though it was reset she would still have a permanent limp due to the 180 degree turn she did.

Anna was also starting to lose sanity, she would go days without eating and constantly forced to drink water.

Anna had dark circles under her eyes and she looked deathly pale.

Kristoff was the only one to talk to Elsa because Anna never wanted to talk.

Elsa got fed up with only seeing Kristoff.

Elsa called and once again Kristoff answered.

"Kristoff let me see Anna!" Elsa said angered.

"Well hello to you too." Kristoff said.

"I haven't seen her in days!" Elsa yelled.

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck.

"Elsa, Anna is broken, I can tell. I have to force her to eat and drink." Kristoff said his voice cracking.

Elsa had a look of shock.

"Anna is not the Anna I know." Kristoff said with a look of sadness.

"Let me talk to her." Elsa said sternly.

"She won't-" Kristoff got interrupted.

"Force her, I don't care." Elsa said.

Kristoff nodded.

"Anna, Elsa wants to talk to you..." Kristoff said.

"I-I don't want to talk." Anna said her voice quiet.

"You are talking to your sister Anna! Don't shut her out." Kristoff said.

Anna flinched at those words and hesitantly nodded.

"Okay." She whispered.

"Okay Elsa, here she is." Kristoff said.

He handed the locket to Anna and she held it with trembling hands.

"Anna..." Elsa said wanting cry seeing her sister the way she is.

"E-Elsa..." Anna said shakily.

"Anna you have to calm down." Elsa said soothingly.

Anna shook her head furiously.

"I-I can't." Anna said her voice cracking.

"What happened Anna, you can tell me..." Elsa said.

Anna looked at Elsa with fear and sorrow.

Elsa never wanted to see those looked come from her sister.

"I've been on bed rest for weeks... I can't... Get the images out of my head." Anna said shutting her eyes.

"Anna you have to pull yourself together, This war isn't over." Elsa said.

"You think I don't know that, Elsa I'm going to die! We all are, were outnumbered by thousands!" Anna yelled coldly.

Elsa was actually scared of the look in her sisters eyes they looked cold and lifeless.

"Anna, you can't break down, not now." Elsa said her voice cracking.

"Kristoff take the locket." Anna ordered.

"No Anna!" Elsa yelled.

"Kristoff take it." Anna yelled.

Kristoff took it and Anna started one of her episodes.

Anna held her head and sobbed.

"Kristoff what's wrong with her!" Elsa yelled crying.

"She's having a break down moment. I talked the Doctors and they said that her brain is over stimulated and stressed and it causes her to have these outburst. They don't have a name for it yet." Kristoff explained.

Elsa just had her hands to her mouth and sobbed.

"I should have never let her go." Elsa cried.

"You had no choice, don't blame yourself." Kristoff said.

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled crying.

Kristoff ran to her an held her.

"Shh! Anna, Elsa and I are here, get the thoughts out of your head." Kristoff said.

"It's so hard..." Anna whispered.

"We will help you Anna, just don't shut us out." Elsa said crying.

Anna stifled and nodded.

"Are you okay now?" Kristoff asked.

Anna nodded.

"Good, I love you." Kristoff said kissing her cheek.

"I-I love you too." Anna said half smiling at him.

Elsa smiled at them.

"I love you too Anna..." Elsa said.

"I love you too... And I'm sorry." Anna said.

"Anna what you have is not your fault, it's just your brain right now." Elsa explained.

Anna nodded and laid down next to Kristoff.

Kristoff could still feel her shaking in his arms.

She finally fell asleep.

"Kristoff, you are such a good man." Elsa said smiling.

"Thank you Elsa." Kristoff said smiling.

"Goodbye." Elsa said.

"Goodbye." Kristoff said.


	14. Reassurance

Anna had gotten better since the talk with Elsa.

She would finally eat and drink without being told but she would still have her episodes and nightmares.

Anna sat on a log by herself to get some fresh air.

Someone who she did not expect to see walked up to her.

"Hey General Anna." Ander said smiling.

"Hello. Ander right?" Anna asked unsure.

Ander nodded.

"May I?" Ander asked motioning toward the empty space.

Anna nodded.

Ander sat down.

"How have you been?" Ander asked.

"To be honest, not very good..." Anna said.

"I understand what you must be going through." Ander said.

Anna looked at him perplexed.

"How?" Anna asked.

"I am a soldier remember. I have seen the effects of war..." Ander said.

Anna nodded slowly.

"If I may ask, were you ever the same after your battles?" Anna asked.

Ander shook his head.

"Not at all. I came home without my best friend by my side and I had no way of knowing that my that my fiancé died while I was away." Ander said bowing his head in sadness.

"I'm so sorry Ander..." Anna said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, things happen and their is nothing I could have done to stop it." Ander said.

"I guess I should stop complaining, my boyfriend and sister are alive, I shouldn't be selfish." Anna said ashamed.

"No General, you are not selfish! You are the only woman in this army and you always look out for everyone, your in the front lines for Gods sake!" Ander said unbelievably.

Anna laughed.

"Thanks Ander, and please call me Anna." Anna said.

Ander smiled.

"Okay Anna. Let me introduce myself properly." He said holding out his hand-"Ander Alstad." He said.

Anna smiled.

"Anna of Arendelle." She said shaking his hand.

Anna couldn't help but look at his features.

He was very tall about 6'3, brown clean cut hair, blue eyes, very muscular, and overall handsome.

"I hope you and I can be very good friends Anna." He said.

"I'm sure we will." Anna said smiling.

Ander stood up.

"Well I have things to do so I guess I will see you later." He said.

"Okay, thank you for that talk Ander." Anna said sincere.

"Anytime." He said then bowed his head and walked off.

"He should really meet Elsa." Anna muttered with a smirk.

"Hello fiesty pants!" Kristoff said sitting next to her.

"Hello." Anna said leaning against him.

"Has today been better for you?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes." Anna said smiling.

"That's great." Kristoff said kissing her forehead.

Håkon ran up with a smile.

"What is it Håkon?" Anna asked.

"Her Majesty sent reinforcements!" Håkon said smiling.

"What! Where?" Anna said brightening.

"Come." He said running.

Anna sat stood up with the support of her temporary wood crutch.

Then her and Kristoff followed.

When they arrived Anna gaped at the sight.

A sum of about 2,000 men and a wagon of explosives showed up.

"Here at Her Majesties orders Your Highness." A Lieutenant said bowing.

"Thank you for coming." Anna said smiling.

"We will go set up our tents." He said then bowed his head and left.

Kristoff and Anna looked at each other still shocked.

"Your sister is awesome." Kristoff said.

Anna nodded.

"I know." She said then walked off to her tent.

Anna opened her locket and sat on her bed.

Elsa appeared.

"Hello Anna!" Elsa said waving.

"Hey Elsa." Anna said smiling.

"Wow you look so much better." Elsa said smiling.

"Well you helped a lot." Anna said.

"So did you get my other gift?" Elsa asked.

"Yes! Thank you so much Elsa!" Anna said happily.

"Their at your orders now, just tell them whatever and they will do it." Elsa said.

"Why, are they different? Isn't that automatic to listen to me?" Anna asked.

"Well they are the backup army, the ones that are on break but I called them for emergency purposes." Elsa said.

Anna nodded.

"I see." Anna said.

"Has Hans army done anything?" Elsa asked.

"They have been quiet for weeks." Anna said.

"Hmm... That's strange." Elsa said.

Anna nodded.

"We sent spies and they always return without any new news." Anna said.

Elsa nodded.

"You have been gone for so long!" Elsa said sadly.

"A little more than a month." Anna said.

"Please come back soon." Elsa said pleadingly.

"When we win the war my dear sister." Anna said smiling.

"Okay so I guess that will be soon." Elsa said with a chuckle.

"Yes, Hans may still outnumber us but that won't last now that we have the explosives." Anna said.

Elsa nodded.

"Stay safe." Elsa said.

"That's kind of hard on a battle field but I shall try." Anna said smiling.

"Okay, love you!" Elsa said.

"Love you too." Anna said smiling.

Anna and Elsa then waved goodbye and hung up.

Get used to Ander being in the story guys. Wink wink.

until next time ~Nowimfrozen~


	15. The talk

The morning sun had risen and it was a beautiful day.

Anna walked out of her tent and walked through the snow that had risen a couple inches over the night.

The Doctor told Anna she could walk without the crutches because the armor surrounding her leg works as a brace, but she would still have a limp.

The Lieutenant, Elsa had sent walked up to Anna with a horse by his side.

"General Anna, the queen heard about the loss of your horse so she has requested we give you her own horse." The Lieutenant said smiling.

He then gave the reins to Anna.

The horse was a beautiful. White in color with blue eyes, and flawless silver armor, a horse truly fit for a queen like Elsa.

"Thank you, um sorry I don't know your name." Anna said.

"Oh my apologize, the names Christian." Christian said.

"Well thank you Chistian." Anna said smiling.

"Thank the Queen." He said smiling then he bowed his head and left.

"How's about we go for a ride." Anna said patting the horse.

Anna mounted the horse and they trotted off.

"What did Elsa name you again?" Anna pondered.

"Oh yeah Ansgar!" Anna said patting the horses neck.

The horse neighed happily.

Ansgar trotted with Anna on his back through the woods.

"Wow winters so beautiful!" Anna said looking around.

"It really helps get your mind off things doesn't it?" Ander said scaring Anna half to death.

"Ander! Don't do that!" Anna said clutching her chest.

"Sorry love." Ander said chuckling.

"How did you find me?" Anna asked.

"Horse tracks." He said simply.

"Oh yeah..." Anna replied looking behind her.

Ander was also riding a horse except his was black.

"So tell me... What is the Queen like?" Ander asked.

"Well..." Anna pondered.- "She's very shy, um smart, gentle, powerful, and loving." Anna replied smiling at him.

Ander smiled shyly.

"Why the sudden interest Ander?" Anna said raising a brow smiling.

He rubbed the back of his neck.

Anna stared him down till it got awkward.

"She's gorgeous." Ander said blushing.

"That's adorable!" Anna yelled.

"Shh! You want to alert the whole bloody army!" Ander said with a laugh.

"Sorry." Anna said innocently.

"It's not like I have a chance, she a Queen..." Ander said.

"Kristoff's an ice harvester." Anna said raising her eyebrows with a smile.

"True..." Ander said smiling back.

"Anyways how have you been?" Ander asked.

"I guess I'm okay, I just want to go home." Anna said.

Ander nodded.

"You and me both." Ander said.

"Are you artillery or Calvary?" Anna asked.

"Artillery. Why?" He asked.

"I want you to be Calvary." Anna replied.

Ander was taken aback.

"Really!" He said smiling like a child.

"Yeah, I want you safe, and it's safer on a horse rather than on the ground." Anna said with a chuckle.

Ander smiled at her.

"You are to nice to me my lady." He said chuckling.

"How about now you owe me by asking my sister out?" Anna said smirking.

Ander chuckled.

"Deal." He said he said with a nod.

Then they turned around to head back to the camp.

~Southern Isles camp~

"Sir we haven't done anything." A General said.

"Is their a rule that states we have to make the first move?" Hans asked.

"No Sir." The General said.

"Good. Now shut up." Hans said and walked away.

The General rolled his eyes.

~Arendelle Camp~

Anna took her locket and called Elsa.

"Hello my beautiful sister." Elsa said smiling.

"Your in a good mood." Anna said chuckling.

Elsa shrugged.

"I guess I'm just always happy seeing you alive." Elsa said.

Anna smiled.

"I'm happy to see me alive too." Anna said with a smirk.

Elsa shook her head with a smile.

"So how's the leg?" Elsa asked.

"It's getting better, I just have a bad limp." Anna said.

Elsa nodded.

"Are you going to fight?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to be in the Calvary so I'm hoping I won't have to walk." Anna said.

Elsa nodded.

"Thank you for your horse Elsa, I know that must be hard for you." Anna said.

"You deserve him." Elsa said with a reassuring smile.

"He is a beautiful horse." Anna said smiling.

"Indeed." Elsa said nodding.

Kristoff walked in and took off his armor leaving him only in pants and no shirt.

He hopped on the bed next to Anna.

Anna jumped.

"God Kristoff don't do that!" Anna yelled looking at him.

He just chuckled.

"That's the second time a guy has scared me." She said smiling.

Kristoff shrugged.

"You get scared easy, plus your the only woman here." Kristoff said chuckling.

"Do not! And what's that's suppose to mean?!" Anna replied.

He shrugged again.

"Hello?" Elsa said waving.

"Sorry, and what are you even doing here Kristoff?" Anna asked turning her head to face him.

He shrugged.

"It's late and I'm tired." He said then snuggled his pillow.

"Awkward." Elsa said.

Anna nodded.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed Elsa." Anna said.

Elsa nodded.

"Okay talk to you later." Elsa said.

Then they both said goodbye and hung up.

"I still have to change." Anna said to Kristoff.

"Okay I won't look." He said putting his head in the pillow.

Anna nodded and went and changed.

He peaked with a smile.

"Hey I saw that!" Anna said pulling her night gown down.

Kristoff stuttered." I...couldn't breath with my head in the pillow." Then he burst into laughs seeing her unamused face.

"Mhmm, sure." She said getting into bed.

"Fine next time I'll suffocate." He said with a laugh.

"Okay." She said simply.

He looked at her shocked.

"I'm kidding!" She said laughing.

He looked at her with pure adoration.

"I love you." He said grinning.

"I love you too." Anna said kissing his cheek.

Then he pulled her close.

"Um you know it's snowing and you have no shirt on." Anna said.

"The cold never bothered me anyway." He said in a sing-song voice.

Anna laughed.

"Okay..." She said then laid back down and went to sleep.

They could only hope that tomorrow would be peaceful.


	16. A letter

Anna woke up quickly after loud yelling could be heard.

"Kristoff." Anna said shaking him.

"Hmm." He said turning away from her.

"Kristoff!" She yelled in his ear.

"Ahh! What?!" He said shooting up.

"Something's going on outside." She said.

"Okay." He said laying back down.

"My hero." She said getting up.

She put on her armor and sheathed her sword.

Anna walked out and noticed men crowded around in a circle yelling.

Anna walked up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Anna yelled over the noise.

They all silenced and looked at her.

"Well?!" She said annoyed.

A man finally walked forward.

"Your Highness, were tired of waiting for them." He said.

"So you guys want to go into battle?" Anna said unbelievably.

"Yes, if it means we can go home to our families sooner." He said.

Anna brought her hand to her forehead. 'This what they are here for, if they want their families so bad why did they even come...' Anna thought.- Anna pondered. 'I guess I want to go home to and they may be waiting for us to strike.' Anna thought again.

She took a deep breath and looked at the men.

"I understand." Anna said nodding.-

"When do you think we should fight then soldier?" She motioned for him to speak.

"As soon as possible." He replied.

Anna nodded.

"Does everyone want this?!" Anna asked loudly so everyone could hear.

Some nodded and some said 'yes'.

"Okay..." Anna pondered.

Håkon walked up to Anna.

"I think Hans wants us to strike first." Håkon said.

"I think so too." Anna replied crossing her arms.

"Shall we go to the war council tent?" Håkon asked.

Anna nodded.

"Wait for further notice." Anna told the men.- Then her and Håkon walked away.

All the Generals and Lieutenant Christian surrounded Anna at the round wooden table.

On the table their was a map of Arendelle with various flag pins embedded on a random region of Norway.

Anna sat at the table deep in thought.

Anna finally spoke. "We should fire the explosives tonight at their camp when they most likely will be sleeping." She said looking at the men.

"That's a good idea." Christian replied.- "Then what?" Christian asked.

"We send the Calvary and Artillery." Anna said.

They all nodded.

"We should risk it and bring down all of our explosives on them." Håkon said.

"That would be a good move." Anna replied with a nod.- "Christian did you bring more catapults with you?" Anna asked.

"Yes about five more." He said.

"Excellent." Anna said.

"I expect you all to use you belt explosives too and aim it at any

cluster of Southern Isles men." Anna said.

"Yes ma'am." They said nodding.

"We should hit tonight, it's always colder around midnight. Their men are not prepared for bitter climates. Anna replied with a smile.

"That would be wise because they won't see it coming, they don't know we have more men and explosives." Håkon replied with a grin.

"A night attack." Christian said clasping his hands together.

"Precisely." Anna said smiling.- "Go get the men and yourselves ready." Anna ordered.

They saluted and left.

Anna left the tent and went to her and Kristoff's tent.

Kristoff was already up and in his armor.

"Hey Anna." He said kissing her cheek.

"Hey Kristoff, I want you to go get some practice in, we are striking tonight." Anna said.

Kristoff looked shocked.

"Wow, a night attack. Sounds legit." He said laughing.

Anna punched his shoulder.

"Go!" She said chuckling.

"Okay, okay feisty!" He said laughing.

Then he left.

Anna sat on her bed.

She looked at her locket and opened it.

'Okay don't bite your lip' Anna thought to herself.

Elsa appeared.

"Hey, your calling early." Elsa said shocked.

"Yeah..." Anna said.

"What wrong?" Elsa asked staring her sister down with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would something be wrong?" Anna asked innocently.

"Your voice is cracking." Elsa said.

Anna slapped her forehead.

"Your going into battle aren't you!" Elsa said angry.

"Why are you angry? That's what I'm here for." Anna said then rolling her eyes.

"True, but you go into battle so fast." Elsa replied crossing her arms.

"Their was a riot today, the men are angry and want to go home." Anna replied.

"They won't go home at all if they just march into battle." Elsa said annoyed.

"Are you doubting me?" Anna asked now annoyed.

"Yeah kind of, you don't have to listen to them." Elsa replied her voice rising.

"I'm aware of that. I agree with them though, Hans army wants us to strike first." Anna said.

"So you do what he wants." Elsa replied rolling her eyes.

"Okay I don't need this right now Elsa." Anna said angry.

"Well leave then!" Elsa said angry.

Anna looked away and tried her best to pull her emotions together.

"You know I could die tonight!" Anna said angry.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Elsa replied immediately regretting it.

Anna nodded.

"No Anna I-" Elsa got interrupted.

"Well goodbye Elsa, I love you." Anna said then closed the locket.

Anna laid down on her bed and sobbed in her pillow.

~Arendelle~

"What's wrong with me!" Elsa said angry with herself.

Elsa threw the locket against her wall.

She sat in the corner of her room and sobbed.

~Arendelle Camp~

Kristoff found Anna in her tent weeping.

Kristoff ran to her and cuddled her.

"What's wrong honey?" He asked.

She wiped her tears and and looked up at him.

"I talked to Elsa and we got in a fight, our maybe last talk to each other was hateful." Anna stiffled.

Kristoff nodded.

"Anna, you have to talk to her again then." Kristoff said.

"No, she hates me." Anna sobbed.

"No Anna, she loves you, I'm sure she is angry at herself too." Kristoff said.

Anna looked at Kristoff again.

He wiped the tears off her face.

"She loves you and you love her." Kristoff said smiling reassuringly.

Anna hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." Anna said sniffling.

"Anytime." He said hugging her back.

Kristoff got up and then left.

Anna was about to call Elsa again but Håkon ran in.

"General Anna! I have a note from the Southern Isles." Håkon said handing the note to her.

Anna opened it and it read,

Dear Anna,

I would like you to know that our next battle will be quite different.

You are not the only one with explosives, we have more men and we have explosives so I suggest you step down. I may consider sparing you and your men if you simply give us Arendelle. If you do not agree to my terms I will make sure every last one of you die and when I go take over Arendelle I will personally slit your sisters throat. Have a nice day.

Sincerely,

-Hans

Anna closed the note.

"Those bastards are going down." Anna said crumbling the note angrily.

"Shall I get the men prepared for battle?" Håkon asked.

"Yes, this is going to end." Anna said sternly.


	17. Victory

**Warning Violence! **

Anna and all of her men awaited for the explosives to be loaded and ready.

The men at the catapults gave her a nod and waved signally that they were ready.

"This is it men." Anna said facing them.

They all saluted including Kristoff.

"It is a pleasure serving with you." And with that Anna turned her horse to face Hans camp.

Anna unsheathed her sword and held it up signally for the explosives to launch.

The men at the catapults brought the wood handle down and the explosives went flying.

Then they waited.

The explosives hit the Southern Isles camp.

Men were screaming as everything went ablaze.

Men were rolling on the ground as an attempt to put out the fire that was devouring them.

Hans was on his horse getting away from the flames.

"How?!" He yelled.

"Sir we have to fight!" A General yelled running up on his steed.

"I know that!" Hans yelled.-"Tell the men that are alive to line up for battle." Hans ordered.

The General nodded and left.

"We are not waiting for them to be prepared! We leave now!" Anna yelled raising her sword.-"For Arendelle!" Anna yelled kicking her horse into a run.

The Arendelle Calvary and Artillery advanced on the Southern Isles.

"Their coming!" A Southern Isles soldier yelled.

Hans rode up on his horse making his way to the front of his army.

"Charge!" Hans yelled that even bothering to stop and talk to his men first.

The Southern Isles army advanced.

Both armies clashed and fought like hell.

Men in both Calvary's were beheaded upon the clash instantly and fell off their horses. Many men on the ground came across the same predicament.

Anna charged at the men that were coming her way. She was determined to stay on her horse and make it out alive.

Anna was very intimidating to the Southern Isles men. They not only new her because she was the only woman but also because she stood out with her ice crown and purple cape.

Some men fled at her presence. Anna was known because she never died she always came back ready for a fight.

Anna ran men over with her horse without a second thought, she would mainly decapitated men because being on a horse gave her that higher advantage.

Anna had that look in her eyes. A look of anger, regret, hope, and sadness.

'I have to keep it together.' Anna thought.

While she was in thought, a man shot and arrow but it only dented her armor.

Anna let out a sigh of relief and shot the man with her hand sized musket.

She put it back in it's holster and focused once again.

Another shot was fired straight at Alsgar her horse. It too only dented the amor.

'God I'm lucky right now.' Anna thought.

Her horse reared up and crushed the man.

Kristoff was at the back of the line.

He killed men one by one with only one swing of his sword.

The General who shot Anna at the war of Skién spotted Kristoff.

'Theres that lot that stopped me from killing that bitch.' The man thought.

He took his musket and aimed it at Kristoff.

He fired.

Kristoff gasped in pain as he clutched his shoulder.

The bullet penetrated his armor.

Kristoff looked around.

He spotted a General on his horse.

Kristoff took out the explosive that Anna had given him.

Kristoff looked at the small explosive and smirked.

"Bye, bye." Kristoff said chucking the explosive over to where the General was.

The General looked at the explosive.

"Shit." He said.

The grenade exploded right under the General and his horse.

All that was left was the General and his horse dead, burnt to a crisp.

Kristoff ignored the pain and kept fighting.

He would not give up.

Hans was on his black steed killing any Arendellian he could get.

Hans took the belt explosives he had stolen and threw them anywhere, he didn't care if it hit his men too.

Hans was losing patience, he wanted Arendelle and he wanted it now.

Anna was doing great she had already killed more than a hundred men.

Anna spotted Håkon who was also on a horse then she saw Hans looking at Håkon with a look of evil.

She saw Hans take something off his belt.

"It's an explosive." Anna said to herself in shock.

She turned to Håkon.

"Håkon run!" Anna yelled.

Hans threw the explosive.

Håkon looked at the bomb under him then at Anna.

He saluted and then the bomb exploded and consumed Håkon in it's fire.

"NO!" Anna screamed.

Håkon had been there for Anna whenever she needed help. He was even there when she heard the news that she would be a General of the Armies.

Håkon was not only a General he was also like a father figure to Anna.

Anna was furious now. She looked at Hans and charged.

Anna raised her sword and ran to Hans. He also ran to her.

Their swords clashed.

"Angry are we!" Hans yelled with a chuckle.

"I'm going to kill you!" Anna yelled angered.

"We shall see!" He yelled.

They were on the outskirts of the battle field, alone.

Anna brought her sword down on Hans horse.

His horse reared up and thew Hans off it's back.

"Frickin horse!" He yelled as it ran away.

Hans stood up.

"Well this isn't fair." He said crossing his arms.

Anna shrugged-"life's not fair." Anna said.

"Well do you want to be a coward or get off your horse and fight?" He said mockingly.

Anna hated how right he was. 'I'm no coward.' Anna thought as she dismounted her horse.

She whacked it's rear and it ran off.

Anna held her sword pointing it toward Hans.

"That's better dear." He said pointing his towards her too.

They both ran to each other and their swords clashed once again.

Anna swung her sword towards his face making contact.

Hans stumbled back clutching his face.

"I see how it is." He chuckled.

He swung at Anna and it made contact with her right arm.

She winced and clutched it then got in a ready stance again.

"You think that will stop me Hans." Anna said mockingly.

His sword hit her's once again and they kept aiming at any part they could.

They were both able to dodge or block each strike due to their skilled sword fighting.

"Your good I'll give you that." Hans said striking once again.

"I thought you would be better." Anna said with a smirk.

"Hey I complimented you..." Hans said swinging his sword.

"Don't care." Anna said simply.

Kristoff spotted Anna and Hans fighting.

"She's going to hate me." Kristoff said to himself.

Kristoff flicked his reins steering his horse to Anna.

"How nice your boyfriends coming." Hans said unamused.

Anna was very upset now.

"I don't care, I just care about killing you right now." Anna said striking.

"Anna!" Kristoff yelled dismounting his horse.

"Kristoff go away!" Anna yelled.

A Southern Isles soldier came up behind Kristoff and held his blade against Kristoff's throat.

Hans and Anna backed away from each other.

"Let him go!" Anna yelled.

"Surrender then Anna!" Hans yelled.

"No Anna!" Kristoff yelled.

Anna looked between Kristoff and Hans.

"Well Anna!" Hans yelled with a sneer.

"Kristoff I love you." Anna said.

Anna had a hidden dagger in her belt and threw it at the man who was holding Kristoff. It made contact with the mans forehead and he dropped to the ground dead.

Men charged at Kristoff and he turned to fight them.

She held up her sword to Hans again.

"I'm done." He said angered.

He threw himself into Anna. They both fell to the ground.

She threw a punch hard enough that it broke his nose.

"Really again!" He yelled holding his bloody nose.

Hans threw a punch hitting Anna in her wounded shoulder.

She hissed in pain.

They both picked up their swords once again.

"I guess people do love you, but they can't love you if your dead." Hans said.

He took his sword and lunged it forward straight into Anna.

It stuck through the other side of her.

Anna gagged up blood.

She looked at him with shock and pain.

With every ounce of strength she had she pushed Hans away.

They both fell to the ground.

Anna took an explosive off her belt.

"Hey Hans." Anna said with a cough.

He looked at her.

"Go to Hell." Then she thew the grenade at him.

"No!" He screamed.

The grenade exploded and Hans screamed in pain till he was nothing more than a crisp.

The explosion was so close to Anna that the flames hit her side.

She screamed in agony.

Kristoff killed every man that had attacked him.

He looked over and saw flames where Hans and Anna had been fighting.

He ran over and saw that Hans was the one the flames were over but he was almost unrecognizable.

He looked over and saw Anna on the ground whimpering.

He ran over and kneeled down by her.

Anna knew Kristoff was talking but she could only hear a buzzing sound and sometimes heard bits and pieces of his voice.

Kristoff sobbed at the sight of Anna.

He held her and put her head on his lap.

"K-Kristoff... T-tell Elsa I l-love her." Anna said gasping and crying.

"No Anna! You can tell her!" Kristoff cried.

"I love you..." Anna said closing her eyes.

"I need first aid!" Kristoff screamed.

They ran over and put Anna on a stretcher.

They ran her to the nearest hospital tent.

The war was over and Arendelle had indeed won.

Sorry for killing important people. Please don't kill me yet.

Until Next Time ~Nowimfrozen~


	18. Please stay

Kristoff was in their tent sobbing.

"Why!" He screamed holding his head down.

The medical staff had to force him to let them fix his shoulder.

He didn't care about himself he cared about Anna.

They had been working on Anna for hours and would not let him see her.

"Anna please stay." Kristoff cried.

A man walked in.

He wore hospital clothes.

"What?" Kristoff said rather angrily.

"We found this around her neck, it was flashing." The first aid explained.

Kristoff took it.

"Thank you." Kristoff said his voice cracking.

"I wish I could tell you how Her Highness is doing but I can't, I am not her Doctor, they just sent me." He explained.

"I see, thanks anyway." Kristoff said.

He bowed his head a left.

Kristoff took the locket and sighed.

"She has to know..." Kristoff said stifling.

He opened the locket.

"Anna!-" Elsa said then stopped when she noticed it was Kristoff.

Kristoff cried hearing the sound of Anna's name.

"Kristoff what's wrong?!" Elsa said worried.

"Anna..." He sobbed.

Elsa started sobbing.

"Is she?" Elsa asked crying.

"They are working on her, it doesn't look good, I thought she died in my arms but apparently she just fell unconscious." Kristoff explained.

"Will she live?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff cried again.-"I don't think so." He cried.

Elsa cried again.

"She wanted me to tell you that she loves you." Kristoff said with tears in his eyes.

"I love her too." Elsa sobbed.

"We won Elsa, because of her." Kristoff said sniffling.

"She's amazing." Elsa cried.

Kristoff nodded.

"Hans is dead, she killed him." Kristoff said.

"Good, did he...kill her?" Elsa said her voice cracking.

"Maybe, I don't know if she's dead but she is in very critical condition.

Elsa nodded slowly.

"We should be heading back to Arendelle soon..." Kristoff said.

"Good." Elsa said sniffling.

"I will keep you updated..." Kristoff told her.

"Thank you." Elsa said sincerely.

Kristoff bowed his head and closed the locket.

He sighed and laid down in the bed.

"I love you Anna..." He said as he drifted off to sleep.


	19. Relief

Anna slowly opened her eyes. Everything was very blurry.

She slowly tilted her head to the side and noticed that she was in the hospital tent.

The Doctor and some Aids turned around and noticed her.

One Doctor and three Aids ran to her.

"General Anna, were going to do a little check up." The Doctor said smiling.

Anna had a hard time hearing him but she got bits and pieces so she just nodded.

A Doctor checked her eyes.

"Minimal damage." He said to the aids next to him.

They wrote it down.

They turned Anna's head so they could look at her ear.

"Burn damage." He said and again they wrote it down.

"Princess can you hear me?" He asked.

"Kind of." Anna said weakly.

"Can you explain how much?" He asked loud enough for her to hear.

"It's faint and sometimes bits and pieces." Anna explained.

The Doctor nodded and they wrote it down.

He took her arm and lifted it slowly.

"Does this cause pain?" He asked.

"Yes." Anna winced.

He nodded and had them write that down.

"Is your head having any discomfort?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have a headache." She explained.

"Okay the blast of the grenade could have caused brain damage." He explained.-"it should only cause you to forget things." He said.

"Okay...will it go away?" Anna asked.

"Yes in time." He explained looking at the paper they wrote the results on.

"How is Kristoff?" Anna asked.

"He is just fine my lady, he is just very concerned and melancholy." The Doctor explained.

"How long have I been out?" Anna asked.

"A week." The Doctor said.

Anna nodded slowly.

"You actually died but got revived just in time." The Doctor explained.

"Wow." Anna said shocked.

"It's a miracle, we thought you were not going to make it." He explained.

"I guess I'm just lucky." Anna said.

"Indeed." The Doctor said.-"I'm going to go analyze this and see if there is anything else, I will also get Kristoff." He explained.

"Thank you." Anna said smiling.

"No. Thank you." He said bowing and then left.

~Kristoff's tent~

The Doctor walked into Kristoff's tent.

Kristoff was sitting at the corner of his bed with bags under his eyes.

"Kristoff." The Doctor said.

"What?" Kristoff said harshly.

"Princess Anna, is alive." The Doctor said.

Kristoff looked up at the Doctor with shock.

He started to cry tears of joy. He didn't care that he was crying in front of someone.

"C-can I see her?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes." The Doctor said with a smile.

Kristoff jumped off the bed and was about to run but the Doctor stopped him.

"Make sure you speak loud." He explained.

Kristoff was confused but shook it off and continued running.

He made it to Anna's hospital room and slowly walked in.

"Anna?" He said in tears.

"Kristoff?" Anna said looking at him with tears in her eyes.

It was like music to Kristoff's ears hearing her voice again.

He sat on a chair next to her and stroked her hair.

"I thought you were dead." He cried.

Anna placed her hand on his knee."Shh... It's okay, I'm alive now." Anna said rubbing his knee reassuringly.

He wiped the tears off Anna's cheek.

"I love you so much." He said stroking her cheek.

"I love you more." She said with a small smile.

Kristoff smiled.

"We won Anna." Kristoff said with a smile.

That made Anna want to leap for joy.

"Because of you." Kristoff continued.

"We all did it." Anna said with a smile.

Kristoff knelt down beside her.

"I missed you." He said softly.

"What?" Anna said confused.

He then remembered what the Doc said.

"I missed you." He said louder with a chuckle.

"Oh, I missed you too." Anna said with a laugh.

"How are feeling?" Kristoff asked holding her hands.

"Like I got hit by a boulder." Anna said closing her eyes.

"You are the strongest woman I have ever seen." Kristoff said with a smile.-"you even managed to keep your hair from burning up!" He said unbelievably.-"how is that even possible?" He asked.

Anna shrugged.

"My hair just likes me I guess." Anna said with a laugh.

"That's true, it's been through a lot." He said with a chuckle.

"How are you?" Anna asked caressing his injured shoulder.

"Better, I'm just happy to see you." He said kissing her hand.- "Did I ever mention how much I love you?" He asked.

"About a million times." Anna said with a laugh.

"Well here's a million and one, I love you." He said with a chuckle.

"I love you too." Anna said with a smile.

Kristoff leaned in and kissed her softly.

She wrapped her arms around him she didn't care if it hurt.

They broke apart.

"I guess we will have time to do more of this kind of thing now." Kristoff said seductively.

"I guess so." Anna said with a laugh.- "Have you talked to Elsa...?" Anna asked.

"Yes I updated her everyday." Kristoff said.

"Thank you." Anna said.

"Well I haven't updated her today and I think she would like it if you updated her." He said raising a brow.

"I guess I should." Anna said with a smile. "I'm kind of tired though." Anna said.

"Okay I understand." He said standing up.

"Can you stay with me?" Anna asked."

"I was hoping you would say that." He said laying on the other side of Anna carefully.

Anna pecked him on the lips.

"Love you." She said closing her eyes.

"Love you too." He said with a smile.

Yay happy chapter! Anna's alright!

Until Next Time ~Nowimfrozen~


	20. Hi Elsa

**Hey I'm thinking of making a sequel to this when it over! Please review if you would like that :)**

Kristoff and Anna had woken up about an hour ago and had slept through the whole night.

The Doctors had already examined Anna when she woke up.

"Hey Kristoff, can you call Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Of course sweatie." He said as he kissed her cheek.

Anna smiled.

Kristoff opened the locket and it flashed.

"Hi Kristoff..." Elsa said melancholiac.

"Hello Elsa." Kristoff said happy.

"Why are you happy?" She asked shocked.

He turned the locket over to a smiling Anna.

"Anna!" Elsa cried.

Tears started falling from Elsa eyes.

"Hey sis." Anna said quietly with a smile.

Elsa sobbed looking at her thought to be dead baby sister.

Anna had tears in her eyes also.

"I thought you were dead..." Elsa cried.

"I did die, but they somehow revived me." Anna explained.

"Those Doctors need a raise." Elsa said with a dry laugh.

It did make Elsa sad seeing the state Anna was in.

"How are you?" Elsa asked stifling.

"Still really sore but that's not a shock since what Hans did." Anna said uncomfortably.

She didn't like thinking about Hans.

Elsa nodded slowly.

"You did good Anna..." Elsa said softly.

"What?" Anna asked.

"I said you did good." Elsa said again still soft.

"What?!" Anna said again.

"Elsa speak louder she is half deaf now..." Kristoff explained.

"Oh." Elsa said with a sad nod.-"I said you did good Anna!" She said louder.

"Oh, thanks Elsa." Anna said with a smile.

"Will the burns go away?" Elsa asked observing her sister.

Anna had small burns on her face and luckily Elsa could not see Anna's left leg and arm, they got the worst burns, Anna did not want Elsa to worry more.

"The Doctor said they will fade in time." Anna explained keeping her arm and leg under the blankets.

Elsa nodded.

"Good it could have been worse, anything else wrong?" Elsa asked.

Anna pondered.

"He stabbed his sword through me, the part that my armor did not protect." Anna explained sadly.

"Like your dream..." Elsa said her eyes widening.

"Wow I never thought of that, you were not there though so yeah kind of different." Anna said.

"Well yeah." Elsa said rolling her eyes with a smile.-"anything else?" Elsa asked.

"Umm... Just burns but that was my fault, he also cut my arm but I cut his face so yeah." Anna took the time to chuckle at the remembrance of Hans reaction to that.-"Anyway that, and my leg and shoulder are still injured from last time." Anna explained.

Elsa nodded.

Anna continued. "The Doctor said I would have brain damage due to the explosion." Anna said.

"Wait brain damage?" Kristoff asked.

Some of this news was still new to Kristoff.

"He said I will just forget things more." Anna explained.

Elsa and Kristoff nodded in understanding.

"What don't you remember?" Kristoff asked.

Anna pondered.

"What happened after the explosion?" Anna asked.

"Well you were severely wounded, Hans died because you burnt him to a crisp, and then you told me that you love Elsa and then I thought you died but you were actually unconscious." He explained sadly.

Anna nodded.

"Wow." Was all she said.

"Wow is right." Elsa said.

"Can we go home soon?" Anna asked Elsa.

"After you are off bed rest." Elsa explained.

Anna sighed.

"I'm done with wars..." Anna said.

"We all are." Kristoff said with a chuckle.

"You are probably hungry and thirsty." Kristoff said.

Anna nodded.

"I love you Anna, I will talk to you later." Elsa said with a smile.

"I love you too..." Anna said smiling.

Then Anna closed the locket.


	21. Fresh Air

Anna had to stay on bed rest for almost three weeks.

The Doctor walked into Anna's hospital tent.

"I am going to do a check up to see if you are able to leave today." The Doc said with a smile.

Anna nodded.

"Okay I'm going to lift your arm and also check your ribs to see if you broke any ribs." The Doctor explained.

Anna nodded slowly.

'I wish Kristoff was here...' Anna thought.

The Doctor lifted Anna's arm, she winced.

"Wincing is understandable, your arm was dislocated when we found you but we relocated it while you were unconscious." He explained.

The Doctor then checked Anna's ribs.

The Doctor motioned for his aids to come.

"Write this down." He murmured but Anna couldn't hear him.

He felt Anna's ribs.

"Rib three." He murmured to the aids.

They nodded at wrote it down.

"I'll go ahead and check your burns too." He said.

Anna nodded.

He grabbed a bottle off a desk and poured some of the contents on his palm.

"I'm going to put this on you, it will calm the agitation down.

"Okay." Anna said softly.

He rubbed the liquid substance in his hands then gently massaged it on Anna's burns.

"Your lucky that armor was strong, the burns are mainly on your face and your left arm and leg, if it his your stomach that would not be pleasant. He explained.

"Thank goodness the Queen had armor made." Anna replied.

"She is a brilliant woman." He complimented.

Anna smiled.

"Well I'm done. I want you to take it very easy and get as much rest as possible, you have one broken rib but those heal on their own and the bandage around your abdomen will help secure the rib also." He explained.

"Thank you for everything." Anna said sincerely.

"It was no problem." He said with a smile then he bowed his head and left.

"Oh yeah before you go." He said taking something off his desk.-"here is a sling for the arm that was relocated, I don't want you moving it around." He said putting the sling on Anna.

Anna thanked him again.

Anna then walked out of the tent and breathed in the cool air she longed for so much.

"Anna!" Kristoff called running to her.

"Hi my reindeer king." Anna said kissing his cheek.

"Yay I'm not pungent anymore!" He said with a laugh.

Anna rolled her eyes with a smile. "Let's go for a walk." Anna said holding his hand.

They walked to the forest, it had stopped snowing strangely after Anna supposedly "died."

"Have you talked to Elsa?" Anna asked.

"She's been really busy now, the Southern Isles and it's allies are very angry with Arendelle." Kristoff explained.-"but, to hell with what they think." He said with a chuckle.

"Can we go home soon?" Anna asked.

"Elsa said whenever you are up to traveling." Kristoff explained.

Anna nodded.

They sat on a log and sat in silence.

Anna leaned into his shoulder.

"Thank you Kristoff. For everything. Anna said.

"I would do anything for you." Kristoff replied.

"I'm still angry you disobeyed me..." Anna said with a smirk.

"What can I do for you to forgive me?" He asked with a raised brow looking down at her.

Anna moved her eyebrows up and down with a seductive smile.

"Oh haha I see!" He said with a chuckle.

"You can repay me after the wedding." She said with a laugh.

"Forgive me now!" He said with a pout.

Anna waved her finger in front of his face.

"Rules are rules." She said standing.

"Rules are overrated." He said pulling her into a deep passionate kiss.

They broke apart.

"I need to talk to the men." Anna said.

"Fine..." Kristoff pouted.

Anna and Kristoff walked into the center of the campground.

"Men if I could have your attention!" Anna yelled.

The men saw her and smiled and some cheered at the sight of the Princess.

"We have won because of the bravery of you men!"Anna yelled so they could all hear.-"We lost many but they did not die in vain!" Anna yelled again.-"We lost a very brave,strong, and passionate General, General Håkon. He also did not die in vain, he will be remembered as one of the best Generals Arendelle has ever had!" Anna yelled her eyes brimming with tears.-"When we reach Arendelle he will be buried properly." Anna said.

Many men took off their hats or just bowed their heads in sadness and respect.

"I wish I could hold a proper memorial for all the men who died but sadly their were too many." Anna explained.

"We will comfort their families like they are our own families." Anna ended.

The men nodded in agreement.

"You men have brought honor to your families and Arendelle."Anna ended with a smile.

The men cheered in happiness.

"You will be with your families soon men." Anna then walked back over to Kristoff.

"That was awesome Anna." Kristoff said putting his arm around her waist softly.

"Thank you." Anna said putting her head against his arm.

"I've got some things to do so I'll see you later." Kristoff said kissing her cheek and leaving.

Anna wandered around and saw Ander.

"Ander!" Anna yelled.

He spotted her and ran over.

"Anna, it's so nice to see you." Ander said giving her a light hug.

She hugged him back.

"It's nice to see you too." She said with a smile.

"How is it you always manage to never get injured?" Anna asked.

"I'm more skilled than you think." He said with a chuckle.-"how is it you always manage to come back to life?" He asked raising a brow.

Anna chuckled. "I don't even know." She replied shrugging.

"Well I hope we get home fast." He chuckled-"I still owe you, I have to ask your sister out." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"She'll say yes." Anna said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He smiled.

"I'm going to go rest." Anna said.

"Okay I will see you around." He said smiling.

Anna smiled. "You better not be stubborn Elsa and say yes." Anna said with a smirk as she walked back to her tent.


	22. I'll be home soon

Thank you for all the reviews guys!

Anna was pacing in her tent with excitement.

"Anna calm down." Kristoff chuckled.

"Kristoff I can't! We going home, I can see my sister!" Anna said with a smile.

Kristoff was laying on their bed, he stood up and went to Anna.

He rubbed her shoulders.

"That feels good." Anna said with a smile.

"Good, well how about we go on one last walk?" He asked.

"That sounds nice." Anna replied.

They walked out of their tent and headed toward a dirt path that led to a pond.

They arrived and stood next to the pond.

"Anna I have to ask you something." Kristoff said smiling.

"Okay." Anna replied smiling.

"Anna I love you so much, more than you could even are brave, strong, beautiful, and so kind. You make me so happy just when you speak. When you were asleep healing, I asked your sister something, more specifically her blessing. And she said yes." Kristoff got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.-"Anna will you marry me?" Kristoff asked.

He held a medal ring out to her.

Anna held her hands over her mouth and face and cried.

"Yes Kristoff, yes." She said nodding with a watery smile.

He slipped the ring on and stood up and kissed her passionately.

They broke apart.

"That's the only ring shaped object I could get out here, your real rings in Arendelle." He explained.

"I still love it." She said hugging him tightly.

"I wanted to propose here because it's the calmest and most beautiful place I could find." He explained.

"It's perfect." Anna said looking around.

They were at a pond with oak trees surrounding the area.

"Well my future wife, let's head home they should be done packing." Kristoff said putting his arm around her waist.

Anna nodded.

They both got in their armor so they could always be ready for an attack and they would look more badass walking into Arendelle.

Kristoff helped Anna in her armor since she was still injured, they had also repaired it since it had dents in it.

Anna put on her crown that they had found on the battle field days later and put on her purple cape that had Arendelle's symbol on it. She also sheathed her sword that had been cleaned while she was unconscious.

She mounted Alsgard who had returned back to the camp by himself during the battle.

All of her men were behind her, ready to reunite with their families.

Four men held a coffin that held General Håkon inside.

Kristoff and Ander were on each side of Anna.

They started on their journey back to Arendelle.

Anna turned to Ander.

"Ander." Anna said.

"Yes Anna?" He said looking at her.

"Since General Håkon is no longer with us we will need another to take his place." Anna explained.

Ander nodded in understanding.

"Ander... I want you to take his place." Anna said with a smile.

Ander gaped in shock.

"Anna, I'm not worthy!" He said shocked.

"Ander, you are above worthy, you have been a soldier for Arendelle for years!" Anna explained.

Ander shook his head smiling.

"Again, you are too nice to me Your Highness." He said bowing his head.

"Do you accept?" Anna asked.

"I do." Ander said.

"Good." Anna said smiling and turning forward again.

They would make it back to Arendelle in four days.


	23. I'm home

Anna and her men had been traveling for four days. During those days they set up camp then they were off again.

"We will be there soon." Anna told Kristoff.

"I bet you are very excited." Kristoff said smiling.

"Very." Anna replied.

"Yep it will be nice sleeping in a nice bed." Replied Ander.

Anna and Kristoff nodded.

"How are you?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"I'm sore, but I will live." She replied with a chuckle.

Anna was steering her horse with one hand because her other arm was in a sling. All of her injuries were still very visible but In the healing process, but sadly her hearing would never heal.

"Do you think you will get that stress thing, the thing where you kind of went crazy again?" Kristoff asked.

"Most likely but I'm sure a lot of us will, and I found out what it's called, but they just came up with the name." Anna explained.

"What is it?" Kristoff asked.

"Their calling it post dramatic stress disorder." Anna explained.

"That's a long name." Kristoff said.

"I guess we can just call it PTSD." Anna said with laugh.

Kristoff laughed.-"smart." He said sarcastically.

Anna nodded with an amused smile.

~Arendelle~

"Anna's coming home!" Elsa said with excitement.

"I'm sure you are very happy." Kai smiled.

"Very." Elsa smiled.

"They are scheduled to arrive at sundown." Kai said.

"Good, and everything is prepared for their arrival." Elsa asked.

"Yes Your Majesty." Gerda said.

"Now it's just a matter if waiting." Elsa sighed.

~Sundown~

Anna and her troops looked down at Arendelle from a hilltop.

"Finally." Anna sighed. "Let's go home men."

The Calvary rode down and the artillery walked down the hill and made it to the town of Arendelle.

Men left one by one back to their homes for a happy reunion.

Ander said goodbye bowing his head and took his leave back to his home.

Now it was only Kristoff and Anna.

They walked to the open gates to the middle of the courtyard.

The guards opened the palace doors and Elsa appeared with the biggest smile on her face.

"Anna." Elsa sighed.

"Elsa." Anna smiled.

Kristoff dismounted his horse and helped Anna off hers.

Elsa ran to Anna and embraced her immediately, tears in her eyes.

Anna grunted in pain but ignored it, she didn't care about pain right now.

Anna wrapped her uninjured arm around Elsa.

"I missed you..." Elsa cried.

"I missed you too." Anna said sniffling on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa broke apart from Anna.

"Hey, future sister-in-law!" Kristoff shouted.

"Oh no you..." Elsa chuckled.

Kristoff laughed. "Okay I see how it is"

"Come here." Elsa said hugging Kristoff tightly.

"Thank you for helping Anna and serving for Arendelle." Elsa said.

"I would do anything for Anna and Arendelle." He smiled.

"Good, now let's go in the castle." Elsa said looping her arm around Anna's uninjured arm.

They walked through the door and were met by many servants.

"Can I help you..." Elsa said awkwardly.

They all went down on one knee and bowed their heads.

"Thank you Princess Anna." They said in unison.

Anna couldn't curtsy in her armor so she nodded once.

"It was an honor." Anna smiled.

The servants stood up and smiled then they took their leave.

Elsa looked proudly at her sister. "I'm proud of you Anna." Elsa smiled putting a hand on her shoulder.

Anna smiled at Elsa.

"Well I bet you guys want to change." Elsa said.

Anna and Kristoff nodded.

"Kristoff I set up a guest room next to Anna's." Elsa said.

"Thank you." Kristoff said.

He went over and held one of Anna's hands.

"I love you." He said then pecked her on the lips.

"I love you too." She smiled.

Then he left to his room.

Elsa smiled at her.

"Let's go love bird." Elsa said taking her hand and leading her to her room.

They arrived at Anna's room and Anna immediately fell onto her bed and sighed.

"Are you going to change?" Elsa asked chuckling.

"One...second...real bed." Anna sighed.

"Come on, that armor is gross." Elsa said.

Anna sat up slowly.

"Okay I'll change, but I need help." Anna said.

"Okay, I understand." Elsa said.

Anna walked over to Elsa.

"Okay what first." Elsa pondered.

Elsa saw Anna's crown and carefully took it off and placed it on her dresser.

She unclipped the side of Anna's armor.

"Okay it might hurt." Elsa said.

"Okay." Anna braced herself for the pain.

Elsa first took off Anna's sling then slowly took the chest and stomach armor off, that was just one piece.

Anna winced a couple times.

Elsa placed the armor on the bed.

"That wasn't so bad." Anna said.

"That was just the first part..." Elsa said smirking.

Anna sighed.

Anna was only wearing a braw now and most of her wounds were revealed to Elsa for the first time.

Elsa noticed the stitches on Anna's stomach were she was stabbed and stitches on her back were the blade went all the way through.

Elsa sighed in sadness.

Elsa noticed the shoulder wound where Anna had gotten hit by an arrow.

Elsa sighed again then observed Anna again for anymore wounds.

Anna surprisingly had abs which was unlikely of a Princess but Anna was not only a Princess but a General, a warrior, being strong was mandatory to fight.

Elsa noticed and raised a bow and smirked shaking her head.

'Oh no she's going to see the burns I didn't tell her about.' Anna thought.

"I got this." Anna said unsurely.

"No you have injuries, I don't want you loosening a stitch or hurting your dislocated arm." Elsa explained.

Anna sighed in frustration.

Elsa slowly took off Anna's arm armor and gasped.

"Anna why didn't you tell me about these burns?!" Elsa said shocked.

"I didn't want you to worry." Anna said innocently.

"Please don't hide things like this from me." Elsa said.

"Okay." Anna said.

Elsa took off the other arm armor slowly and sighed in relief that there were no burns.

Elsa unclipped Anna's belt that held her armored pants up and let them fall, then Anna was only in her underwear.

"Really Anna more burns!" Elsa said looking at the burns on Anna's left leg.

Anna smiled innocently.

Elsa rolled her eyes and went to Anna's dresser. She pulled out one of Anna's nightgowns and walked back over.

Elsa helped her into the nightgown then helped put Anna's sling back on.

Anna walked over to her bed and lied down.

"Please don't leave." Anna pleaded.

"I won't be leaving your side for a long time Anna." Elsa said carefully climbing on the other side of Anna.

"Goodnight Elsa."

"Goodnight Anna."

"I love you Elsa..."

"I love you too..." Elsa said holding Anna.

Then they fell into their first peaceful sleep in a long time.

Yay Anna's home! :)

Happy Halloween guys!

Until Next Time ~Nowimfrozen~


	24. General Ander

Thanks again for all the reviews! Now back to the story :)

Elsa awoke and looked to her side and saw Anna breathing heavily but that was to be expected. Anna did look very peaceful so Elsa didn't want to disturb her.

Elsa changed into her normal queenly attire and headed off to her study.

As she walked she ran into Kristoff who had just opened the door to his room.

"Oh. Goodmorning." Kristoff greeted.

"Goodmorning." Elsa smiled.

It was one of the best mornings in a long time for Elsa.

"Are you heading to breakfast?" Kristoff asked.

"I was going to stop by my study, but sure let's go, now I will have company." Elsa smiled.

They both walked to the dining hall.

"Where's Anna?" Kristoff asked.

"Sleeping." Elsa said simply.

Kristoff nodded.

"I told her she could sleep in." Elsa said.

"Ahh... I see, that's nice." Kristoff smiled.

They arrived at the dining hall and took their seats and waited for the food to come.

"Anna's been through a lot." Elsa said.

"Yes, more than anyone, she's been wounded and even died." He said.

"I underestimate her..." Elsa said frowning.

"Well it is hard to see how Anna, a small, innocent woman could be a deadly fighter." He chuckled.

Elsa smiled.

"Did you get hurt?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, but I am just fine." He smiled.

"Good." Elsa replied with a smile.

Kai walked up.

"Your Majesty you have a meeting at twelve." Kai informed her.

"Okay thank you." Elsa replied.

Kai bowed and left.

The food arrived and they all started eating their meals.

Anna limped in.

"Good morning Anna." Elsa smiled.

Kristoff stood up from his seat and kissed Anna's cheek and helped her into her seat.

"Did you sleep well?" Kristoff asked.

"Surprisingly." Anna replied smiling.

"Good." Kristoff smiled.

Anna started eating her breakfast slowly.

"So Anna..." Kristoff said.

"Yes?" Anna replied.

"I probably shouldn't mention this in front of Elsa because she gets tense, but when should the wedding be held?" Kristoff asked.

"Well... I would like to wait until my burns are gone and we get through all the problems." Anna replied.

Kristoff nodded.

"As you wish my Princess." He smiled holding her hand.

Elsa smiled.

"Well Anna, we have a meeting at twelve so I can meet this General." Elsa said.

"Okay, don't worry you'll like Ander." Anna replied smiling mischievously

Elsa raised a brow. "Okay..."

They finished eating breakfast and wandered off to do their activities or duties.

~twelve~

Elsa and Anna entered the council meeting room.

Ander was their with a big smile on his face.

"Anna!" He yelled running over and giving her a soft hug.

"Nice to see you Ander." Anna replied smiling.

Elsa raised a brow looking at the two.

'First name basis are we..." Elsa thought.

"Your Majesty." Ander bowed.

"General." Elsa smiled.

"I am sorry about General Håkon." Ander said bowing his head.

"He was a good man..." Elsa replied sadly.

Anna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She did witness his death after all...

"You okay Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah..." Anna said opening her eyes.

"Okay..." Elsa replied unsure.

"So Ander, how long have you been in Arendelle's army?" Elsa asked as they took a seat.

"Eight years." He responded.

"Wow your a young General then... What makes you think you can lead an army?" Elsa asked.

"I have had experience having to take over a fleet when our leader was killed. I am also in the front lines and have many rewards for honor and bravery." He ended.

"Wow you have achieved a lot for only being 23." Elsa replied.

Ander smiled.

"Why do you think Anna chose you?" Elsa asked.

Ander looked into Anna's eyes as if trying to see the answer.

"I think... She chose me because I have something the other men don't." Ander replied smiling at Anna.

Anna smiled.

"And what is that?" Elsa asked.

"A man who has experienced loosing everything, his best friend his leaders, his fiancé, and even loosing Anna... My new best friend. I lost all of them when I was in the army, so why don't I quit?" He asked.

Elsa pondered but Anna just smiled.

"I didn't quit because yes I lost important people in my life, but that doesn't mean other people should. When I fight I am protecting people from experiencing what happened to me. I am not selfish." Ander concluded.

Ander sat back in his chair.

Elsa smiled. "Thank you for that General Ander."

"It's my job." He chuckled.

"I guess even if you loose people you can find others like them, a best friend, a leader which is you now, and... Maybe a fiancé." Anna said raising a brow at that last part.

"Indeed Your Highness." He chuckled.

"You must be happy Elsa sent you with that gift." Anna chuckled.

"Yes I am." He chuckled.

"Well I will see you soon General." Elsa said standing up.

"Good." He smiled then bowed.

He then left the room.

Elsa raised a brow at Anna and Anna just smirked.

"Let's go." Elsa laughed.

Then they left to finish the day.


	25. Nightmare

It was in the middle of the night Anna experience the thing she new was bound to happen.

Anna stirred in her sleep.

Anna looked to see Hans and Kristoff fighting. Anna distracted Kristoff for only a second but that was enough time for Hans to plunge his sword into Kristoff. "No!" Anna cried. Anna dropped to her knees and sobbed. Hans approached and held up Anna's chip. "You should have known I would win." He whispered, then he took his blade and slit Anna's throat, killing her instantly.

Anna clutched into Elsa sobbing and screaming.

"Anna!" Elsa called shaking her.

Anna continued to cry and scream Kristoff's name.

"ANNA!" Elsa yelled.

Anna gasped and opened her eyes.

She breathed heavily.

"Anna what happened?" Elsa asked holding Anna against her chest.

"K-Kristoff..." She stuttered.

"Shh... It was just a dream, he is okay." Elsa soothed.

"H-Hans killed him, then me..." She sobbed.

"Hans is gone, he can't hurt you." Elsa said stroking her hair.

Anna continued to sob.

They heard the sound of a door creaking open.

Kristoff's head peaked in.

"Come in." Elsa said.

Kristoff nodded and entered.

He kneeled down by Anna and held her hands.

"Are you alright?" He spoke softly.

Anna shook her head.

"Do you want to tell me?" He asked.

"Y-you d-died..." Anna cried.

Kristoff kissed her hands.

"I'm okay baby, I'll always be there for you." He soothed.

"It felt so real." She whispered.

Kristoff nodded slowly.

"Was Hans there?" He asked.

"Y-yes." Anna said nodding.

He nodded and wiped away her tears "Want to hear something crazy?" He asked.

"What?" Anna replied.

"I had a dream. It was before our last battle in Grimslad. I had a dream that you died..." He said.

Anna held his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"The difference was that...my dream came true." His voice cracked.

Anna closed her eyes trying to hold back tears.

"You know that whole time they were working on you, they didn't tell me if you were alive, so I assumed you were dead." He said and a tear rolled down his cheek.

Anna wiped the tear away.

"I... Saw you die in my arms." He cried.

Anna closed her eyes in grief.

"Anna, I didn't want to live if you died, so... I tried to kill myself." Kristoff cried.

Elsa and Anna gaped in shock.

"Kristoff, I'm not the only person in your life..." Anna answered softly.

"Yeah I have Sven and a troll family. I never see my family and I can't relate to Sven. Anna you are the biggest person in my life." He cried.

Anna sniffled.

"I was lucky someone stopped me or you would have lost me." He answered.

"I'm so sorry I did that to you..." Anna replied.

"It's not like it was your fault." He chuckled lightly.

Anna smiled a little.

"I won't go anywhere for a while, I promise." Anna said.

Kristoff smiled and stood up and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you... God I love you so much." He said stroking her hair.

"I love you more." Anna smiled.

He kissed her forehead and headed back to his room.

"He really loves you." Elsa replied.

"I don't know how I came to deserve him..." Anna answered.

"Just by being you." Elsa smiled.

Anna smiled at Elsa.

"Goodnight Anna." Elsa said.

"Goodnight." Anna replied closing her eyes.

Anna had a peaceful slumber the rest of the night.

I love Kristanna! :)

I wanted them to have a cute moment.

Until Next Time ~Nowimfrozen~


	26. Date

Anna and Elsa walked around the town together for the first time since Anna had returned.

Anna would spot some of the soldiers she had gone to war with. She spotted them smiling with their wives and children. It made her happy.

Some of the soldiers would spot Anna and give her a smile and a thankful nod.

Elsa was proud to be walking around Arendelle town with Arendelle's savior.

"I'm so proud of you Anna..." Elsa smiled at Anna.

"Thank you Elsa." Anna smiled.

Elsa was about to say something but was interrupted by a man who had just walked up.

"Hello?" Elsa said confused.

"Hey." He said casually.

Anna turned around and noticed Ander talking to Elsa.

"Ander!" Anna said giving him a side hug. He hugged her back.

"So Anna..." Ander said.

"Yes?..." Anna said raising a brow.

He got down to whisper in her ear.

"I still have to ask Elsa out." He whispered.

"What?" Anna said trying to hear.

Ander sighed and whispered again.

"I have to ask Elsa out." He whispered again.

"What?" Anna said louder.

Elsa looked at the two and chuckled knowing that her sister was half deaf.

"I hav-" he whispered but got come off.

"For Gods sake! I'm half deaf." Anna yelled then laughed at how he reacted.

"I have to ask Elsa out!" He yelled, then his eyes widened.

Anna smirked.

He put his face in his hands. "I'm an idiot."

Elsa looked shocked. "Um... Ander?" Elsa said slowly.

"I'm sorry Queen Elsa, I'm an idiot I know." He looked down.

Elsa chuckled.

He looked up confused. "What? I'm confused."

"Ander, I...was actually...maybe...hoping you were going to ask..." Elsa said unsure.

He smiled brightly. "Will you go on a date with me?!" He asked.

"Yes Ander, and call me Elsa." She smiled.

He turned around and hugged Anna tightly. "Thank you Anna!" He said happily.

"No problem... But your hurting me." She chuckled pushing him lightly off of herself.

"Sorry." He laughed.

"I will pick you up tonight malady." He bowed then walked off with a joyful skip.

Elsa raised a brow at Anna. "You knew?"

"Yes...he told me he liked you weeks ago." Anna explained.

"Well I guess I have a date to get ready for." She said looping her arm around Anna's.

Anna smiled at her older sister.

~Elsa's room~

"Anna I've never been on a date! What do I even do on a date?" She yelled.

"Well all you do it talk and get to know the person." Anna replied.

"What did you and Kristoff talk about?" Elsa asked.

Anna pondered.

"I asked him what his life was like and he asked me the same." Anna replied.

"Ugh! That's to hard." Elsa exaggerated.

Anna rolled her eyes.

"Give me a good conversation starter." Elsa said.

"Ask him about how his childhood was or why he wanted to be a soldier for Arendelle." Anna explained.

"Okay..." Elsa sighed.

Elsa came out of the dressing curtain that she had been in. She looked stunning in her regal purple dress.

"Wow Elsa you look beautifuller, I mean more beautiful." Anna chuckled.

Elsa laughed. "Thank you."

A knock on the door was heard.

Elsa went into panic mode.

"What if he hates me or he turns out to be a murderer!" Elsa yelled.

"Wow, calm down..." Anna made a gesture with her hands signaling for her to calm down. "He is a nice guy and he really likes you." Anna smiled.

"Okay..." Elsa said slowly.

Anna walked over and opened the door.

Ander stood in front of the door in a elegant suite holding white roses.

"Wow, Elsa you look beautiful." He said lovingly.

Elsa blushed. "Thank you. You look very handsome." She replied.

He smiled. "Shall we malady?" He said holding out his hand.

Elsa smiled at Anna then walked to Ander.

She held his hand and they walked out together.

Anna sighed. "They are adorable."

~Ander and Elsa~

"So where are you taking me?" Elsa asked.

"To the best place in town." He smiled.

They walked and finally reached their destination.

Elsa was amazed at how wonderful the restaurant looked. Truly fit for a Queen.

A waiter led them to their table.

"What would Her Majesty and General like tonight?" He asked.

"We will take chefs choice and a bottle of your best wine." Ander smiled.

The waiter smiled and left.

"So Elsa tell me about yourself." Ander said.

"Well there's not much to me, I didn't really have a life outside my room." Elsa commented.

"I don't think that's it." He replied. He moved his hand over the table and held Elsa's hand. "I know your life wasn't just being in your bedroom hiding your powers, you were special even before then." He smiled.

Elsa smiled back. "Well Anna and I were very close ever since she was born, I would always be that little girl who sang and played piano but had a trouble maker side." She smiled.

"You, a trouble maker! No!" He laughed.

"Anna influenced that part." She laughed.

"Oh now it makes sense." He chuckled.

Elsa smiled. "So tell me about yourself, what was your childhood like?" She asked

"Well... I was born into a hard household. My father was an alcoholic and died young but my mother was a wonderful woman." He said.

"I'm sorry about your father." Elsa replied.

"Well it was his choice and he made it." He shrugged. "I have two brothers and one sister. We were very close but then I moved and we lost contact." He explained.

"Why did you leave?" Elsa asked.

"My siblings are all older than me and married now and my Mother passed. I wanted a fresh start so I boarded a ship to Arendelle from England and signed up to be in the military." He smiled.

"Fresh starts are nice." Elsa smiled.

"That fresh start has been one of the best things that could happen to me. I am able to support myself and I just got promoted to General, plus I have some pretty neat friends." He smiled.

"I'm glad your happy." Elsa smiled.

Their food arrived and it was the best food Elsa had ever eaten, even Ander thought it was the best. The wine was the richest in flavor and they both loved it.

The waiter came and gave Ander the bill which he happily paid. Tonight was a happy night for him.

Ander and Elsa both left the restaurant hand in hand.

They walked slowly pack to the castle.

"Thank you Ander." Elsa smiled.

"It was a pleasure." He smiled. He looked deeply into Elsa's crystal blue eyes. "You are so beautiful Elsa." He smiled.

Elsa blushed. "Thank you Ander."

They stopped at the castle entrance.

They turned to face each other and smiled.

'Why is he so good looking and perfect!' Elsa thought.

Ander leaned in to kiss Elsa.

Elsa did not turn away, she leaned in to kiss him also.

Their lips met and he held the back of her head kissing her lovingly. Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal amounts of affection.

They broke apart slowly and smiled.

"Bye Ander." Elsa smiled.

"Bye Elsa." He smiled then pecked her on the lips one more time, then he left.

Elsa blushed then walked into the castle back to Anna's room.

Elsa closed the door to Anna's room. Once inside she sighed in a love struck manner.

"So...how'd it go?" Anna said causing Elsa to flinch in shock.

"You scared me!" Elsa yelled leaving the door and walking to get herself changed into her nightgown.

"Your changing the subject." Anna replied.

"If you must know, it went well." Elsa replied hopping into bed on the other side of Anna.

"Well... as in you guys kissed?" Anna asked raising a brow.

"I didn't ask you that when you and Kristoff went on your first date!" Elsa said.

"You said those exact same words!" Anna laughed.

"Oh yeah..." Elsa said now remembering.

"So..." Anna motioned for her to continue.

"Yes...we did." Elsa said softly.

"Elsa I know your whispering on purpose!" Anna yelled laughing.

Elsa laughed. "Okay sorry, I said yes." Elsa chuckled.

"Yay! You guys are cute." Anna smiled.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, it was one date." Elsa explained.

"Still dating..." Anna whispered.

"I heard that, I am not the half deaf one here." Elsa laughed.

Anna playfully hit Elsa.

"I deserved that." Elsa laughed.

Anna smiled.

"Goodnight Elsa." Anna yawned.

"Goodnight, love you." Elsa said hugging Anna's waist.

"Love you too." She smiled.

Do you guys ship Elsander? ;)

I Hope you guys like this chapter, I actually really enjoyed writing it.

Until Next Time ~Nowimfrozen~


	27. The Wedding

Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favs it means a lot to me :) I will be making a sequel!

Ander and Elsa were very happy together. A month after their first date Ander asked Elsa if they could court and she said yes and they have been in a happy relationship ever since.

It wasn't till after three months of being a couple they realized that they truly love each other and Ander was the first to tell Elsa that he loves her and she told him the same.

Kristoff and Anna were starting their wedding plans.

Anna's burns were almost healed and they knew they would be healed by time the wedding was to come.

Everything was perfect.

Elsa and Anna sat on Anna's bed.

"So, you and Ander and getting serious." Anna smiled.

"I guess we are. I really love him Anna." Elsa smiled.

"I knew you would find love." Anna smiled back.

Elsa smiled "Are you getting excited for the wedding?" Elsa asked.

"Yes! I can't wait." Anna smiled.

"I'm happy you two found each other." Elsa smiled.

Anna smiled. "So will there be a future King of Arendelle?" Anna asked.

Elsa chuckled. "Don't push it, it's only been 4 months."

Anna laughed.

Elsa leaned into Anna. "I always thought I would be the one married first." Elsa chuckled.

"To be honest, I thought you would be too." Anna chuckled.

"Just remember sisters before misters." Elsa chuckled.

"Always." Anna smiled.

"Well we have more planning to do." Elsa said laying down.

"Okay." Anna yawned laying down.

"Goodnight." Elsa said.

"Goodnight." Anna said.

~Month Later~

"Elsa I'm so nervous." Anna said pacing around her bedroom.

"Anna you will be fine and I'm sure Kristoff is nervous too." Elsa reassured.

Anna sighed.

"Let's get you dressed. It's your wedding day, be happy." Elsa smiled.

Anna smiled.

Elsa told **Anna** to put on her dress so Anna left to the changing room. Anna's arm was healed and her wounds were only scars so she could now change without help.

Anna put on her dress and walked out to Elsa.

Elsa gaped.

Anna looked stunning in her white dress.

"You look beautiful." Elsa smiled.

"Thank you." Anna replied smiling.

Anna sat in front of her mirror and Elsa put Anna's hair in a nice bun.

Elsa wore her bridesmaid dress that was also stunning.

"Okay it's time." Elsa smiled.

Anna took a deep breath and stood up.

They walked out of Anna's room to the chapel.

They waited behind the doors.

Elsa looped her arm around Anna's. Since Anna's father wasn't there Elsa had to take his place.

All the bridesmaids stood in front of Anna and Elsa.

The wedding tune could be heard.

"It's time." Elsa said.

Anna smiled.

The doors opened and the bridesmaids walked down the aisle.

Anna could already see Kristoff standing by the Priest with a smile on his face. Elsa could see Ander because he was Kristoff's best man.

The wedding tune got louder and Anna and Elsa slowly walked down the aisle.

Anna was fighting tears and had the biggest smiled on her face.

The reached the end of the aisle and Elsa handed Anna off to Kristoff, he smiled at Elsa and bowed his head, then Elsa walked to her seat in the front.

Anna and Kristoff joined hands smiling at each other.

The Priest spoke.

"We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision

to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly

declare their private devotion to each other."

"Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and

to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly

care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand

together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all

the days of your lives?" The Priest asked.

"We do." They said in unison.

"Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with

all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be

encouraged to grow in their own lives?" The Priest asked.

"We do." The said in unison.

"Please exchange your vows." He said.

Kristoff started. "Anna I remember when I first saw you at that trading post, I was a jerk to you." Everyone chuckled. "But when you showed up and told me to find your magical sister with you I was actually happy. To be honest I thought you were cute from the first time I saw you but Im an ice harvester and your Princess, I thought I had no chance with you. I was wrong. You are so loving, you don't care what a person is on the outside, you saw what's I my inside. I love you so much Anna. Words cannot describe how much I love you." His voice cracked and a tear ran down his face.

Anna wiped her tears.

Anna spoke. "Kristoff, I thought that you were jerk too." Everyone laughed. "But I knew that was your 'oh I'm a tough ice harvester mood'" she said and everyone laughed again. "You are actually the sweetest most caring, loving man I have ever met. You risked your life to help me."she smiled. "That's a true man. I love you so much. I will always love you even if we get in fights and bicker at each other. I love you" she ended.

Kristoff had tears and she wiped them off his cheek.

Some "awes" were heard.

"Now to present the rings." The Priest said.

The Ring Bearer came and gave Anna and Kristoff the rings.

They looked lovingly at each other with tears in their eyes.

The Priest spoke. "May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as

either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of

this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of

your commitment to each other."

"Kristoff, please repeat after me ..." The Priest said.

"I Kristoff Bjordman, promise to love and support you Anna and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this

ring I thee wed."

Kristoff took Anna's hand and placed the ring on her finger repeating the vow.

"Princess Anna, please repeat after me ..." The Priest said.

"I Princess Anna of Arendelle, promise to love and support you Kristoff and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this

ring I thee wed.

Anna took Kristoff hand an placed the ring on his finger repeating the vow.

The Priest continued. "Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have-

the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth.

I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Then Kristoff and Anna kissed happily.

The crowd of dignitaries and friends and family cheered in happiness.

Anna and Kristoff walked down the aisle together happily.

They walked out the church and noticed towns people cheering with happiness.

"A new Prince!" Some would shout and others would yell, "congratulation!"

Anna and Kristoff were very happy. Elsa found them and hugged them both with tears in her eyes.

"I guess your finally my sister-in-law." Kristoff chuckled.

"I guess so." Elsa smiled. "You guys have a carriage ready, have fun on your honeymoon." Elsa said hugging her sister.

Anna smiled."I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Then they separated and Anna and Kristoff got into the carriage.

They waved goodbye and left.

This is almost the end of this story guys :(

Until Next Time ~Nowimfrozen~


	28. What are we going to do?

Kristoff had taken Anna to a beautiful cabin in a secluded spot in the woods for their honeymoon. The landscape was amazing and Anna absolutely loved it.

A while back Kristoff told Anna he would repay Anna since he disobeyed her and he did as promised and well you can imagine what happened.

Their cabin was only a few miles away from the Kingdom of Arendelle because Anna did not want to a far away from the Kingdom. That was understandable since she had been away from it for months.

Their honeymoon would come to an end soon.

Elsa was alone once again in the castle, well not really alone since she has many people in the castle, servants, guards,cooks, and so on. She felt alone still since Anna and Kristoff were not there.

Elsa remembered that she has Ander though.

Elsa had finished her duties so she wandered out to the town of Arendelle.

Elsa walked till she arrived at Anders house.

Ander opened the door.

"Hello love." He smiled.

"Hey Ander." Elsa smiled.

"Come in." He smiled.

Elsa walked in his house and sat on his couch. He sat beside her.

"What brings you here?" He asked.

"I was lonely." Elsa replied.

Ander nodded. "Well I can fix that." He smiled.

Elsa leaned into his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I feel so happy when I'm with you." Elsa smiled.

He wrapped his arm around her and she readjusted her head.

"I feel the same." He smiled. "I get sad when you leave, then I'm lonely again."

Elsa looked up at him.

"What if you moved into the castle. In a guest room of course." Elsa replied.

He looked at her in shocked. "I don't want to intrude or make it awkward." He said.

"You won't, and I always feel comfortable around you. We see each other almost everyday anyway." Elsa explained.

Ander smiled. "Let's me think... Live in a old run down house in town by myself...or live in castle with an amazing girl I love."

Elsa smiled.

"Did Kristoff move in the castle early?" Ander asked.

"Yeah, he moved in two months after they started dating." Elsa replied.

"Well, when can I move in?" He asked.

"Whenever, you can today if you want." She said.

"Well all I need to pack is my clothes so...okay." He smiled.

"Okay well I have some things to take care of now at the castle. I will tell the guards to let you in and have the servants make your room." Elsa smiled standing up.

Ander stood up and held Elsa's hands.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." She smiled.

He gave her a small but sincere kiss and let go of her hands.

He went and opened the door.

"I shall see you later my love." He smiled.

Elsa walked out the door and waved goodbye.

Elsa arrived at the castle and was immediately bombarded by dignitaries, council men, and Generals. Elsa was shocked.

"Your Majesty, we need to go to the council room immediately." A councilmen said.

Elsa just nodded and made her way to the council room with then trailing behind her.

Elsa and the men all sat in their seats.

"What is the problem Gentlemen?" Elsa asked.

A man cleared his throat. A General.

"The King of the Southern Isles and the King of Weselton, Your Majesty." He said.

Elsa looked down then back up.

"What do they want?" Elsa asked.

"War, Your Majesty..." The General frowned.

That's the last chapter guys!

Sequel is coming!

What do you think will happen? ;)

Until Next Time ~Nowimfrozen~


End file.
